Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast
by lysser8312
Summary: Luke, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were invited to Tim's New Year's Eve party and after a few drinks Luke and Peyton may go just a little farther than they had planned. COMPLETED!
1. A few too many

Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast  
  
A/N - I don't own any of these characters and am not associated with the wb in any way. Enjoy the story!!  
  
The New Year was just insight and Lucas Scott was looking forward to it. Christmas had just passed and there was a New Years Party he had just been invited to, the invitation was from Tim. It was for the whole basketball team and whoever else wanted to go. Nathan had decided to bring Haley and Tim invited Brooke, so now all Luke needed was someone to bring so he would at least have someone to talk to. If not he'd be stuck standing in the corner with Brooke walking by every 5 minutes flirting with him. Her favorite pastime seemed to be flirting with him while in her skintight pants and way-to-tight shirt, making it hard to reject Brooke Davis.  
  
The first person that came to mind was Peyton Sawyer. She was the girl he just could not seem to get his hands on and every time he came close she put her wall back up. It seemed he was the only person who could take that wall down, and it seemed he was taking that wall down brick by brick. Every time he got 5 bricks down though, she put them all back up at once. Maybe though just maybe if he could get her to go to the party with him he could get her to loosen up. So now that was the whole plan and now it was time to execute.  
  
A few days later Luke caught her walking across the street from the café and ran over to her. "Peyton, wait up...can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yea I guess so, just make it fast I have somewhere I have to be." "Ok well I don't know if you heard, but there's a New Years Party at Tim's and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me...ya know maybe just to keep me company?" "You mean to keep Brooke away from you?" Peyton replied laughing. "Well if ya wanna put it that way then yea." "I can do that as long as you like don't leave me stranded in some corner in the middle of a bunch of drunk guys." They both laughed and at that Luke walked away and that made the rest of his day.  
  
Finally the day came and New Years was here. Luke had been in contact with Peyton since he asked her and told her he'd pick her up a little before the party. So that's what lead to him sitting in her driveway beeping the horn. She stepped out of the house and ran to his car. Luke's mouth had practically hit the floor he was in shock at how beautiful she looked. "Wow, you look really great," Luke said trying to comment her. "Thanks, I guess. You look good too, ready to party?" "So ready it's scary," Luke replied. Peyton laughed a little and then decided against laughing anymore because it really wasn't a funny joke.  
  
They got to the party and Tim already had almost 50 people there. Luke walked in first and Peyton came very close behind him. He swung his arm back to make sure she was still with him and she grabbed his hand, which took him by surprise. He looked back at her and she flashed him a small smile. He grinned back at her and continued walking as their fingers intertwined. He walked past a bunch of people and grabbed 2 beers from a cooler sitting in the living room, and handed one to Peyton. She took it and thanked him. She got lost in her own thoughts for a minute and she was looking back at everything Luke had done for her in the past. She soon began to wonder why she'd been so cruel to him and decided the night wouldn't be so bad with Luke beside her.  
  
About an hour later Nathan and Haley walked in and what they saw shocked them. Luke and Peyton were in the middle of the crowd dancing up a storm and they were all over each other. Luke didn't have a shirt on and Peyton had hardly anything on but a very tight shirt. Haley had a bewildered look on her face and she looked up at Nathan who had the same expression on his face. Haley finally decided to talk and this was only to ask Nathan a question "Umm...Nathan is it just me or did we miss something?" He continued to watch his ex-girlfriend and half-brother dance and make-out until it was too much to comprehend. He looked down at Haley and said "No, we definitely missed something. We missed a lot of beer consuming and we also missed being thrown into the twilight zone, Hales." After that they both stood motionless as the music continued to play and a crowd formed around Luke and Peyton screaming and clapping. The only thought going through Nathan's mind was that it was going to be a long and strange night.  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED...R&R TO CONTINUE!! 


	2. the trouble they got into

Chapter Two  
  
A/N - I don't own any of the characters and unfortunately I have nothing at all to do with the WB.  
  
It took a while for Haley and Nathan to actually understand what was going on. Finally Nathan had to drag Haley out of the living room into the kitchen. When he finally got her to sit down she just sat there. She sat there for a while until she looked at Nathan and said "Ok, something's definitely wrong here and I would like to know the full story. When I left the house this morning Lucas was sitting in the café with Brooke drinking coffee. Now I'm sitting in Tim's house watching Lucas get drunk and make-out with the one person I thought would never do this. And by never do this I mean never do this with Lucas of all people." "Number one...I thought the same thing Hales and what I'm seeing here tonight is definitely weird but maybe it's what Luke and Peyton really feel. I mean I'm just as confused as you but like when people get drunk it's been known to give away true feelings. Or so I heard." "Right, but then if that's Luke and Peyton's true feelings towards each other then why wouldn't they act on it in the first place." "Haley, this Luke and Peyton, I repeat Luke and Peyton. These are like the two most secretive people when it comes to feelings in all of Tree Hill. Where exactly have you been for the past few months?" "Ok, ok Nate I get the point. Now I'm sick of worrying about those two, it's New Year's Eve and I intend to have some fun tonight. Now let's go!" Haley screamed as she grabbed a beer and ran out into the crowd with Nathan close behind.  
  
Lucas was as drunk as drunk could be and he was dancing to some song he'd never even heard of. He had a beer bottle in his hand and a girl in front of him. He also had a billion thoughts racing through his head. The thought that kept replaying was "am I really dancing and making out with Peyton?! Is this true, am I standing in the middle of Tim's crowded living room dancing with the Peyton Sawyer who I've been trying to get through to for months? Then with another sip of beer all the thoughts were wiped out of his head besides getting his muscles to move so he could dance.   
  
Peyton was just as drunk and was all over Luke. "Am I doing this? Am I seriously all over my best friend's guy? He's with Brooke, I should stop this and let him go back to Brooke. I can't do that though because he likes this and I like this and if we both like it then why should I stop? Oh my god! Is that Haley?! And Nathan...this is just great...Haley and Nathan are like the only sober ones here and they're witnessing the whole scene. But wait...they're dancing too, and they're clapping and laughing. If this gets back to Brooke I am in trouble. I am in...damn...there's Brooke! Yet she's making out with Tim. And she's walking away with Tim...now she's upstairs by herself with Tim...good. No! Not good...she's cheating on my Lukey...my Lukey?! Ok I need to stop thinking because I'm talking to myself and I think..." and she got cut off by Luke's lips against hers. But this was the longest kiss and most passionate one yet, that they got so tied up in the kiss that they stopped dancing. That was ok with both of them though.  
  
No one even noticed they just pushed the two of them out of the circle and Nathan and Haley stepped in. They were having a blast but from the looks of it Peyton and Luke were having their own little party. Peyton was laying on the floor away from the crowd and Luke had no problem being right on top of her. They were kissing but it wasn't a drunk kiss. There was no wildness to it, it was just a sweet kiss which let out so much emotion between the two of them that they came up gasping for air. Peyton looked at Luke and said "20 seconds till midnight...19...18..." and she counted down to one but skipping a few in between. Luke looked at Peyton and he said "Happy New Years" but it was a very serious tone of voice for such a great occasion. He leaned back down and kissed her once more but this time she pushed him away for a moment. "What's the matter?"Luke questioned her with bloodshot eyes. "Luke, let's get out of here...just me and you...we'll go to my house and have our own little New Years Party. My dad's out of town and I've got the house...let's just go." Peyton's voice was so serious it scared him a little but he was drunk so it didn't make a difference at the time.   
  
Luke got up off the floor and pulled Peyton up but while doing so fell backwards himself. He laid on the floor laughing hysterically at himself and Peyton stood up but almost fell over on top of Luke. He got back up again and walked out the door with Peyton right on his heels. He stumbled out the door and over to the car. He pulled the door open and Peyton jumped in front of him and closed the door. She said "Look Luke I know I'm officially drunk and I know I'm not that smart soberly but I'm not brain-dead. There is no way I'm getting in that car with you. We are both drunk and you're not gettin in that car either because I just got you and you're not gonna die now on me. So we'll just walk to my house and we'll go to my room and I'll show you a party." He grinned at her and the only thought he couldn't get out of his mind was why he didn't go for her in the first place. But he walked slowly behind her on the way to her house, falling every once in a while.  
  
When they reached her house she went to open the door and it didn't open. This was because she forgot her keys at Tim's. She stood at the door cursing herself and looked for another way in. She saw her garage and her window was sittin right there. She motioned for Luke to give her a boost up and she had a very hard time balancing up on the garage but she made it to her window. Sure enough it was open and she climbed in and went down to the front door. Luke staggered into the house and tripped up the stairs while Peyton walked behind him laughing hysterically. He stopped at her door and Peyton walked into him. He put his hand under her chin and made it so she was looking up at him. She leaned in to kiss him and in doing so Luke fell backwards into her room. The kisses became deeper and more passionate. As this happened the jackets went flying and Luke's shirt went up over his head. There on the floor was where the party began.   
  
Meanwhile at the real party Nathan and Haley were leaving sober-town and entering drunksville. It took a while until Nathan noticed Peyton and Luke were gone. "Hales, Luke and Peyton are gone." "What? They didn't leave...they're on the floor over there...no they're not, I'll answer my own statement. Nate did you see them leave?" "If I saw them leave Haley I would've stopped them." "Ok is her car here? Because if they got in a car in their condition someone will be going down tomorrow!" "No her car's here but they're not." "Ok now I'm worried Nathan! This is a drunk Luke and Peyton and that equals trouble." But they didn't know the trouble Luke and Peyton were getting themselves into as they spoke.  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE?? R&R TO KEEP GOING!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY!! 


	3. A search

Chapter 3  
  
A/N - I do not own any of these characters and sadly have absolutely no associations with the WB.  
  
At Tim's party, Nathan and Haley were in a panic. Luke and Peyton were nowhere to be found downstairs, so they headed upstairs. Haley was frantic and she was jumping the stairs 2 at a time. She made it upstairs in record time and was pounding on the doors in the hallway like there was no tomorrow. The last door just so happened to be Tim's room where a couple was in his bed. It turned out to be Tim and Brooke laying in that bed doing more than kissing. Haley ran straight into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was laying there in front of her. As she came to a stop Nathan was still running and knocked her to the floor. "Haley...I'm sorry...here lemme help you up," Nathan said pausing in between for being out of breath. Haley hit the floor with a "THUD" and it got Tim and Brooke's attention. Tim looked up with bloodshot eyes and alcohol on his breath. He saw Nathan and Haley but quite frankly he didn't care one bit. Brooke looked back trying to focus on who was standing in the doorway, when she realized who it was she began to panic. She saw Haley sitting on the floor looking absolutely furious and Nathan stood there frozen to his spot, yet still trying to help Haley up. Brooke jumped out of the bed and wrapped the sheets around her body while tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Drunk or not Brooke knew what she did was wrong and she knew it was bound to get back to Luke. She immediately tried to explain, "Haley...Nathan...umm...I didn't mean it..." was all Brooke could manage to get out of her mouth. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she fell to the ground crying. Haley jumped up off the floor still in shock of all the strange events she'd encountered in one night. "Ok Tim and Brooke, normally I would be really, really pissed off about this but tonight I'm not worried about you two. I'll deal with you guys later but I will not forget this Brooke. You better believe I will be back and Luke will hear about this. You will pay for breaking Luke's heart! Damn it!" Haley angrily stormed out of Tim's room and Nathan stared at Tim furiously for what he was doing. "Tim, I don't believe you would sink this low." Haley ran back and grabbed Nathan's arm. She nearly threw him down the stairs. Nathan learned that night not to mess with Haley when she was pissed.  
  
Peyton's house was a different story. Peyton had put on a cd and laying on the floor was a half-naked Peyton and Luke in his boxers. As Luke was continuing to kiss Peyton she pushed him off for a second. She looked at him very seriously, as though she was never drunk at all. "Luke, do you want this?" I mean not just because we're drunk at all and already started, but because you really do want this with me and not Brooke?" "Peyton if I wanted Brooke I would've been with her way before anything even started with you and me. There would not have been any hesitation. Don't you see, all along it's been you. I know how corny that sounds but it's the truth. This is like a dream come true, right here. Please, don't stop it again. Don't do that to me again." "But, what about Brooke?" "I love her to death as a friend and a one-night stand but never anything serious. You understand?" "Luke, last time we started this we stopped because you didn't want to hurt her. We stopped because of your commitment and your necklace not mine." "Peyton, give me your hand," he said quietly. She very reluctantly gave her hand to him and he put it on his necklace. He put his hand on top of hers and pulled the necklace to break it. The beads shattered everywhere. "I'm free Peyton, and I'm yours." This was the last word spoken between the two. Luke leaned down once more and brushed his lips against hers as Peyton deepened the kiss. From there no more needed to be said.  
  
Haley furiously ran out of the house with Nathan's hand in hers. "Hales, maybe we should stop worrying so much about Luke and Peyton. I mean they knew well enough not to get in the car so I think they at least have some common sense." "Nate, do you have any idea how much these two people mean to me?" "No, well I guess I really don't, Hale" "Well, Luke has been a solid figure in my life since I was really little and my best friend. And Peyton is the only real girlfriend I've ever really had so these two people besides you are the two most important people in my life. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to them. Do you understand, Nathan?" "Yea, I get it. I really do and I guess if it means that much to you we'll look for them." "Thank You," Haley replied walking away. "Haley...wait..." she turned around and looked back at Nathan. He motioned for her to come towards him and when she got close enough he pulled her into a warm embrace. "It'll be ok, Haley. I know what you're doing. You're just keeping to yourself and trying to push me away so I don't see how hurt you really are. But the thing that you're forgetting is that I am the master at knowing when people hide their feelings, after all I did go out with Peyton. Just let it out, Haley. I know you're hurting," he said all of this at a barely audible whisper. When he finished talking Haley broke down in his arms and began to sob uncontrollably and all Nathan could do was hold her.  
  
By the end of the night they had gotten nowhere and even Nathan was starting to get nervous. They had gotten all the way back to Tim's and found absolutely no trace of Luke or Peyton. It was 4 AM and they were both so tired they were falling asleep on the hood of Peyton's car. Nathan had tried to be the calm one all night but he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He looked at Haley with glassy eyes trying to hold his tears back. "Nate, what's wrong?" "Nothin, nothin at all I'm just..." "You're just what?" "I'm worried Haley. Ok I'm really, really worried." "About what Nathan," she asked him sliding closer. "About Luke and Peyton. I know I never talked to Luke and I never treated him like a real brother but he did mean something to me. I never told him and now knowing that he might be like dead somewhere, well it just really puts things into perspective. Also about Peyton, I mean I don't have those type of feelings for her anymore but she was still like my first love and all and she was still a really cool girl. What if her and Luke are laying in some gutter somewhere that no one is ever gonna find them?" "Nathan, don't think like that because if you think like that I'm gonna think like that and then there'll be no one to calm us down." Just as she finished her sentence and ambulance came roaring to Tim's house and paramedics rushed over to Nathan and Haley. "Excuse me, sir is this 1103 Tunest Lane?" "Uh, yea," Nathan replied. "Why what's the matter? What happened who's hurt?" Haley asked. "Well we have a report that a young man and young lady need an ambulance and in a hurry. They were reported to have alcohol poisoning and the young man hit his head on the coffee table." "Do you have a description?" Nathan asked fairly calmly. "Yea...the young man has a light brown or darker blonde hair color and the lady was reported to have..."  
  
R&R TO FIND OUT THE CONCLUSION...SEE HOW NATE AND HALEY REACT!! KEEP REVIEWING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!! 


	4. flashbacks

Chapter 4  
  
A/N - You know the story...don't own the characters and nothing with the WB. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this story to continue and I didn't know who the people would be with the poisoning. I figured it out now. So I hope you like where this one is going. Keep reviewing and thanks so much to the people who already did. Those people continue so I know you like where it's going.  
  
The paramedics were in a hurry and were becoming impatient with Haley and Nathan. "Look, man, I'm sorry that we're taking your time but my brother's missing and his girlfriend too. I need to know who these people are." "Ok, young man I understand. The boy's description is that he has light brown or dark blonde hair and the girl's was also blonde and curly." As the paramedics said these words Haley felt her heart drop into her stomach. "The report was that they were either headed back here or could be found still at the address 1501 Pramsten Dr." "Oh my god...Haley that's Peyton's address...this doesn't sound good at all," Nathan implied trying so hard to hold back his tears. "Can you tell us who reported this?" "Yea, the girl with the blonde curly hair. She said the boy she was with was at her house and he fell down the stairs and as he got up he tripped again and hit his head on the corner of her coffee table. That's all we know kids." "Wait, do you have their names?" Nathan asked becoming very choked up. "I have no idea." "Well can you check?" Nathan half yelled, half cried at the man becoming very impatient. As the man did so he came back with a small piece of paper. "Ok from the phone call the girl said her name was Peyton Sawyer and guy's name is Lucas Scott. Sorry, but that's all I know." Nathan began to shake violently and it took a few seconds for him to calm himself down. "Ok, I don't know your name or anything about you but I do know that I am getting in that ambulance and you are taking me to my brother and his girlfriend, or whatever you wanna call her. Buddy, I am Nathan Scott and we could have a very bad lawsuit if you don't let me in that damn ambulance!" Haley was surprised at how Nathan was handling himself and the paramedic had a very shocked look on his face too. "Ok, get in the back and don't get in the way."  
  
Minutes later they arrived at Peyton's house where she was hysterical on her front steps. Haley ran out of the ambulance and over to Peyton's side. Peyton had mascara running down her cheeks and it looked like she'd been crying all night, although she hadn't. "Peyton, I know this is gonna be hard but you need to tell us what happened." "Hales, I'm gonna go see if they need any help with Lucas," Nathan told her so she didn't worry anymore. "Haley I really don't know. We were on my bedroom floor and I'll have to tell you about that later, but anyway after that we slept for a little while and he decided to get something to drink...I heard him yell but I thought he was just playing around, ya know because he does that from time to time. When I got down there I saw blood on the floor and there was a huge gash in the back of his head. I also could only guess he may have had alcohol poisoning. So I called an ambulance and they said they'd be here soon. "As soon as Peyton got this sentence out she broke down crying all over again. "Haley...I just don't...know what happened...I was there...for him the whole time...and I just got him...Haley...I'm gonna lose him..." Peyton cried out her fears as Haley pulled her into a hug. Just then Lucas was on a stretcher with Nathan and the paramedics carrying it out. Peyton and Haley got up off the steps and Peyton had to sit down with seeing the sight of Luke on that stretcher. Haley sat down with her as tears fell from her eyes rapidly. Nathan also had tears running down his face as he stepped in the ambulance. The girls hopped in too and the sirens began to sound.  
  
In the ambulance all 3 of the teenagers had their own emotions to deal with. Nathan sat between the two girls trying to comfort them as much as he could while holding himself together. He sat there and got lost in his own thoughts. The first was when he first found out Luke was his brother. He was furious at the thought of what his dad had done and then that he had a brother. He remembered the friction between the two boys and what a jerk he'd been to Luke at his shore house. The night they were thrown out of the bus and learned to work as a team. His thoughts consumed him and he could only think so much. He began to remember more and he thought to himself, "Hell, he's my brother and look what I've been doing to him all this time. I can't even begin to imagine what Haley and Peyton are going through, and Peyton of all people. I'm so stupid...I didn't even think about what she must be feeling. After all her and Luke have been through, all she wanted was him. Now she actually got to be happy and she might lose it all again. Why is it with her that whenever anything good happens in her life she never gets to keep it. Someone is like teasing her and waving everything good in front of her face and pulling it away again."  
  
With that thought the ambulance came to a stop and Nathan hopped out after the girls made their way into the parking lot. He began to stare at Peyton and realized from being with her for so long just how much pain she was in. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her cheeks had a black tint from mascara running down them all night. When she finally caught him staring at her she gave him a strange look and said, "what are you looking at, you can't see your reflection in my jacket Nathan." He didn't say anything back to her, but he walked over to her and looked at her. He saw her eyes begin to fill and he came up closer and hugged her. For a minute she felt really close to him and it was like he knew exactly what she was feeling. No words were needed because Peyton knew what he was doing. She began to cry and he held her tightly so she felt secure in his arms. She was so thankful he began dating Haley because she brought out a side to him she never saw. He whispered a few words of comfort into her ear every so often and he gave her hope. The last words he said to her before he pulled away was "you found your happiness and I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't lose it," he said before he kissed her forehead and walked over to Haley. When Haley saw all of this a million reasons to why she loved Nathan floated back to her. She knew how hard this was for Peyton because she was just with Luke and she knew how thankful she was for what he just did. The thing that boggled Haley's mind was how Nathan could get any girl he knew to just cry and let out her emotions right there in his arms. She wondered, because he had just done that to her earlier that night.  
  
As they entered the hospital to check on Luke they found him in the emergency room with a tube down his throat. It was discovered that he did have alcohol poisoning and they were now trying to pump his stomach. As they approached his doorway Nathan saw this sight first and the girls came up beside him. Both the girls were really freaked from what they saw, but Haley held her ground because she knew if she left she wouldn't be able to come back without crying. Peyton on the other hand couldn't stand there any longer. There was her knight in shining armor laying on a table with alcohol trying to be pumped from his stomach so he didn't die. She turned around and began to run back away from the room until Nathan grabbed her arm and stopped her. He redirected her and made her sit in a chair until she could calm down. "Peyton, just calm down. I know this is hard but it's not any easier on any of us." "No! Nathan you have no idea what it's like for me, no clue! I finally found it Nathan. I found what I've been looking for my whole life and there it is on an emergency room table. Do you have any idea what that feels like?! No, you wouldn't, you're Nathan Scott everything you have has been handed to on a silver platter. Do you have any way to understand that everything I got I scraped up off the floor and reused and this is the first time in my life something came easily. Can you process that in your brain?!" As she finished yelling at him he went to hug her again and she had no intention of being hugged. "NO, NATHAN DO NOT TOUCH ME! JUST DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME!" Peyton screamed at him and after whacking him in the chest a couple times she gave in and let him hug her. As much as he was hugging her, he was crying too so it was a mutual hug each one trying to comfort the other.  
  
Haley heard everything going on behind her but she was lost in her own thoughts. Watching Lucas lay there fighting to live sent her flying back in time. She went back to when they first met. Then to all of the special times she'd spent with him flew through her mind. From the time he acted like her overly-protective big brother as she began to date Nathan. All the advice he'd given her and the advice she'd given him. Mostly the Brooke and Peyton situation went through her mind the most. She told him to follow his heart and choose Peyton yet he chose Brooke when he was only truly happy with Peyton. A vision she couldn't get out of her mind was Luke and Peyton laying on the floor at Tim's. Lucas was so happy and there was just a happiness about him when he looked at Peyton and it was amazing seeing him look so laid-back. She started to wonder why things were so difficult when it came to Luke and Peyton. They could never just be happy and it hurt her to watch Peyton sit there and suffer with no one to help her. Haley started to consider how hard this must be watching all of this and not being able to do anything to help. Peyton loved Luke and Haley saw it in her eyes, so Haley decided to let Peyton know she was there if she needed to talk.  
  
She went and sat next to Peyton and tried to decide what to say. "Peyton, are you ok? I mean really ok?" "Yea, why?" Peyton replied putting her tough exterior back up. "Well, I was just wondering because I know I'm a having a hard time with this and since you were the last one with him I thought this would be the hardest on you, ya know? I mean if this was Nathan I know I wouldn't be anywhere near as calm as you. I know we haven't really been friends for a long time or anything, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Haley said and when Peyton said nothing Haley got up to walk away. "Haley...wait...sit back down." "Ok, if you insist" "I'm not as calm as you think I am, Haley" "What do you mean?" "I mean you don't know how hard this is for me...I'm not really as strong as you think I am. Why is it, Haley, that every chance I get to be happy someone just takes it again. This isn't a pity thing on myself but it's not fair." "Peyton, I know it's not fair because I've seen what you've gone through and I think to myself all the time why don't you get anything you deserve, but I just don't know." "Yea, I've kinda figured that out myself, Haley. Anyway thanks a lot Haley." "For what?" Haley asked almost bewildered at the thought that Peyton was thanking her. "For just being the friend that I needed. I've never really had a serious friend who really and sincerely wanted to be a part of my life like you have. So for that I wanted to thank you." Haley was really shocked that after all Peyton went through she was still such a selfless person. She leaned over and gave Peyton a hug in which was an exchange of thank you's. Haley then walked away and gave Peyton some time to herself.  
  
She began to look back over all the time since she'd broken up with Nathan and then began to have feelings for Luke. She thought back to what a jerk Nathan was at his shore house and then when Brooke and Haley took a ride with her and they ended up picking up Nathan and Lucas. She looked back over all the time Luke spent chasing her. She thought back to Nathan's party when she had her chance with Luke and she blew it. Then after all that he saved her from a date rape. Through it all she was so stupid and afraid. Then there was another night that she realized how committed Luke was to his relationship with Brooke after her dad nearly died. They never had the right timing and even after last night, a night of romance and passion and emotions all held in for months, at the end of the day his heart belonged to Brooke. She made a decision to stay by him tonight and in the morning when he was ok again she was leaving. She wasn't going home to an empty house she was leaving for good. She couldn't do this to Luke anymore. She just couldn't continue being scared and stop him from having his happiness. With her decision made she sat with tears running down her face again, but this time knowing she was leaving her whole life behind because staying here was too hard. She sat there for a few minutes until nurses and doctors began storming into Luke's room. This caused Nathan, Haley, and Peyton to run to his door to see what was going on. They looked into his room and saw his monitor for a minute before they got pushed out of the way. The line was straight and there was no beeping anymore. This sent all 3 of them into an emotional breakdown. A few thoughts ran through Peyton's mind. All she could think was that last night was the last time she'd ever be truly happy again and then the scene of Lucas saying "I'm free, and I'm yours" re-played a million times in her head. This sent her to the floor and she began to cry hysterically. Nathan and Haley's color had drained from their faces and they leaned down to try to help Peyton. It was no use because none of them had any strength left to stand. Nathan wasn't sure if he could handle taking care of these two girls while he was falling apart inside too. Neither one of these teenagers knew how to deal with these emotions that were being dragged out from inside of them.  
  
R&R. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT IF LUKE MAKES IT. REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!! SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING BUT IT'LL MAKE IT MORE EXCITING. SORRY THIS WAS SO LONG!! 


	5. Peyton's surprise and Haley's tantrum

Chapter 5  
  
A/N - Ok I have to go through the whole I don't own the characters nor am I associated with the WB in any way. Anyway thanks so much for the reviews and I hope you all like it. If you have any ideas that may help or that you wanna incorporate please tell me. Also I'm thinking about putting a song into the story at one point so if you have any ideas tell me. I'm thinking the song would be for Luke and Peyton's situation so give me some ideas. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing so here it is and I hope you enjoy!! Also after seeing Hanging by a moment I am aware that a few images from chapter 4 do mirror a few images from the episode. I assure you I had a few spoilers but no idea any of what happened was going to be the way it was. My apologies for looking as though it was taken from the episode.  
  
There still was no motion on Luke's monitor and Peyton just couldn't find the way to get out the emotions she was feeling. She began to feel lightheaded and as Haley and Nathan were trying to pick her up she just passed out. Now on top of Luke technically being dead Peyton had just passed out and Haley felt as though she was gonna pass out too. She decided to be strong though for Nathan and she called a doctor over to get Peyton. The doctors in the emergency room were taking out the paddles to jolt Luke's heart and were calling clear. All Nathan and Haley could see was Luke jerking up in the air and falling back to the bed. This was the third time and the doctors said they were only going to do this 4 or 5 times so the way Haley was looking at it was that if he didn't wake up soon he was basically dead, and that just killed her inside. In the emergency room the paddles were just about to make contact with Luke's chest as the doctor called "CLEAR" the monitor began to beep. Haley had been crying and all of sudden she was now laughing and she jumped over into Nathan's arms. He was still crying and Haley had never seen him so emotional. "Nate, what's wrong? He's ok, didn't you see the monitor and the doctors? He's alive...why are you still crying?" "No reason...I was just watching him lay lifeless there and that just threw the reality at me that he's my brother. I was upset ya know at first because he was a good guy but as they shocked him and his line was still dead I just had this brotherly feeling sweep over me and I felt really close to him...I don't know where that came from, Hale. I just felt like we were really brothers for once. And I was gonna lose him. I was gonna lose my brother Haley..." Nathan said in a whisper Haley could barely hear. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They both looked over at Luke still laying there with only his chest moving to breath.   
  
  
  
Haley walked over to the doctor and tried to get his attention. "Excuse me...hey sir...can I ask you a question?" "Yes, what is your name ma'am?" "I'm Haley James and I'm a close friend of Lucas Scott's. I'd like to know what his condition is and when visitors can see him." "Ah, Ms. James. Your friend Lucas is in critical condition. The alcohol poisoning left him fighting for his life and we couldn't get the alcohol out fast enough and his system also absorbed a lot of the alcohol in his body. As far as we know he's in a coma. We have no prediction as to when he will be waking up but right now he is stable. He also may have some memory loss if he does wake up. Visitors will be allowed in shortly but only one at a time. That's all the information we have at this point in time Ms. James." "Well, wait what about Peyton? The girl who passed out a little while ago on the floor." "She is in room 212 and it was just minor. It was almost as though her body went into shock. She'll be fine and she'll probably be out of that room in a few minutes. Just as the doctor finished his sentence Peyton walked out of the room. She had a look on her face that said don't mess with me, I'm pissed. "Peyton what happened?" Haley asked her trying to be happy. "Well, first I passed out but then when I woke up the nurse wanted to keep me for tests and I got in an argument with her. I wanted to come see Luke and I told her he was like dying but the bitch still wouldn't let me leave so I nearly punched her and then she let me leave. But I don't care about that...what happened to Luke is he alive? I mean he's gotta be because you're not looking too sad at this point." "Yea, he's alive but the bad news is he's in a coma and they have no idea when he's supposed to wake up. He also may have suffered some memory loss but they're very optimistic and they said he has a good chance to live." "Well, that really boosts my spirits, Hale" Peyton replied sarcastically. "They also said we can see him now but only one at a time, and Nathan and I both agreed to let you go first." "Thanks guys. I really need to do this."  
  
Peyton walked into the emergency room where Lucas was hooked up to so many wires he looked like a robot. She felt all the emotions start to hit her again but she kept them in and pulled a chair over next to Luke. "Hey, Luke...uhh it's a little weird talking to you knowing you can't respond or anything. But I need to tell you something. I'm gonna be here for you the whole time you're in a coma and I'll be here when you wake up. But I have to leave after that because I can't stay here anymore...I know I should stay but I can't, because doing all this is too hard. I also found something else out when I was in the hospital room and I thought you should be the first person to hear it. I might be pregnant Luke. I asked the nurse because I wasn't sure what happened last night and she said I probably won't be able to tell for a week or possibly more and I just thought I should tell you even if you're not awake. So I can't stay here. I can't put this all on top of you and you deserve better than this. You deserve better than me...you belong to Brooke and I can't keep taking you from her when I'm not sure if I've grown enough to hold this relationship. I feel horrible but I need to do this. I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep the baby but I guess I'll be in touch at one point. I love you, Luke more than you'll ever know." Peyton had a hard time getting all of this out without crying too much. She finished and with tears coming down her face she walked out to Nathan and Haley and they both grabbed her and hugged her. There was a lot of crying and Nathan told Haley to go in next but she insisted that he should go so she could call Keith and have him get a hold of Karen. She'd just realized Keith had no idea what happened so this is why she let Nathan go.  
  
  
  
Nathan very slowly walked into Luke's room and began already to feel very depressed seeing him lay there. One tear escaped his eye and he sat in the chair next to the bed. It was time for Nathan to have a heart to heart with his brother. "Luke, it's taken me too long to be able to do this, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I was a jerk and I didn't realize how precious life is. So what I'm trying to say here is I'm sorry, and you don't have to forgive me, and you probably can't even hear me...but I need to say this or I can't be happy. If I don't do this I'm never gonna be able to happy with myself or with Haley or with anyone. Seeing you...laying there, not breathing...it just really scared me and I mean so scared that I wasn't sure if I could do this. I was terrified, Luke, and I just wish I could take everything back I've done to you. I saw you on the bed and it clicked that it could've happened to any of us. What happened to you was so simple that it could've happened to anyone at that party. I wish I wasn't raised the way I was because I can see what a good guy you are and how happy you make anyone that's around you, especially Haley and Peyton. I wish I hadn't missed out on all the years that me and you coulda had, we coulda been friends, and more importantly...brothers. It took me years and you in a coma to realize that." Nathan grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tightly, letting Luke know he was there. "I don't deserve you as a brother, Luke...and I don't deserve Haley as a girlfriend...and I don't deserve any of what I've been blessed with. It should be me on that bed Luke. You deserve everything in your life and more. You sure as hell don't deserve to be laying here. It should've been me Luke, I want to take your place so bad that it kills me. So promise me something. That you won't leave me Luke...don't leave me. Don't leave Haley and don't leave Peyton. You need to be here and I need you to be here. I need my big brother and I need a friend. Haley needs you and you can't leave because she doesn't have a lot of friends. Peyton needs you too. She needs a guy like you that will love and take care of her. Something I never could do right. So don't go, not for anything. Stay right here because I want you to, Luke. My dad isn't gonna stop me anymore from having a brother. I don't want to be an only child. Just don't go...don't ever leave me." Nathan put his head down on the railing of Luke's bed and cried. He cried for a long time before he was able to calm down. He squeezed Luke's hand once more before he left and he walked out of the room looking back once more before he closed the door.  
  
Nathan walked out into the hallway and looked at Haley with swollen red eyes. He just stared at her while she sat in the chair patiently waiting to have her turn with Luke. He just looked at her and how beautiful she was. He vowed right there never to ever take anything in life for granted because it wasn't always gonna be there. He made that vow specially for Haley though. He continued to stare until she saw him. "Nathan, are you done?" she asked him. He said nothing he just sat down next to her and looked at her. "Nathan, what's the matter? You're acting really weird tonight." "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She laughed at him a little and then realized he was really serious. "No, I guess I never really thought about it..." He smiled at her because she was confused. "I mean Haley you are gorgeous and I am so thankful to have you. Do you know how much I love you? I didn't...not until tonight. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing could break that, Haley. Do you get it now?" She looked at him still a little confused but she knew he meant it. "Well, Nathan...wow I didn't expect it but now that it's out in the open. I love you too." Haley had never said those words to someone she was in a relationship with. She was still a little shocked that he said that but she'd always loved him. Neither one of them had ever said it though. Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss and walked over to the door to Luke's room. She was a little reluctant to go in, but it was something that needed to be done. She turned the knob and walked a few steps. All of a sudden she felt very alone and very scared.  
  
  
  
She sat next to him and held his hand. She had no idea where to start. Haley James had never dealt with any of this and she wasn't sure how to handle it. "Lucas Scott, my best friend since I can remember. Look I know I didn't think this was ever gonna happen. I don't think you did either. But I called your mom and Keith. She said she's comin home. I would tell Brooke, but the funny thing is at Tim's party I kinda caught her and Tim together. I know that's probably not the best thing to tell ya now but...anyway well Nathan has kind of taken a liking to you. He tried to reconcile with you but he said you didn't answer." Haley told him, laughing to herself. "Peyton's really havin a hard time with this. We all are. Why didn't you just wait for me and Nathan to go to the party with you? Huh? I wouldn't have let you drink so much and you'd still be here with me. We'd probably be drinking coffee at the café because it'd be open now. We'd be talkin and laughin and then I'd probably go hang with Peyton later. She'd dish out the details of what happened to you guys last night. We'd all go out later even though I know you'd end up trying to sneak off with Peyton so Brooke wouldn't catch you. God, Luke. Why'd ya do that? I think the next thing I'd ask you is why Brooke went with Tim to that party. But I guess all things happen for a reason. There is a reason why you're laying there. The thing is I wish I didn't think there was a reason for everything, but I'm just one of those people. I'm trying so hard to believe you're coming back. I hope you do because I have all kinds of things to tell you that we could laugh about. I heard a new joke but you're not gonna laugh this time. Peyton also has been acting really weird after she woke up and I thought maybe you'd know. I can't stand this, Luke! You can't answer me, and you can't be there and I feel so alone! It's not fair, what did you do? I just have so many feelings and I have no one to help me! Please come back to me! Please!" Haley was screaming so loud that Nathan heard her. He cracked the door and saw Haley having a tantrum. He ran in and pulled her away from Luke but not before she punched the wall as hard as she could. "Hales, whoa, let's go calm down." "NO!" "Haley, I know how this feels but we cannot go break our knuckles over it." Her knuckles were bleeding all over her hand and they were swollen.   
  
She sat for a while as the doctors wrapped her knuckles in and ace bandage. Her hand looked like hell but she wasn't feeling any pain at the time. Nathan said he wanted to go sit with Luke so she let him go. It was cute that Nathan was finally trying to fix things between the two of them. She sat there patiently, and then she saw Keith walk in but instead of going to Luke's room he walked into hers. He looked at her and gave her a hug and asked her how she was doing. He asked what Luke's condition was and she told him with no hesitation. He looked at her hand strangely "Haley, what in the world did you do?" "I kinda had my moment and flipped out a little. I went into the anger stage of things. But Keith you should go see Luke. Nathan's in there now." She made him leave and he went with no argument. She hopped up off the table and was getting ready to walk out the door when she heard Peyton talking to the nurse in the hallway. "Ok, Ms. Sawyer here are your pamphlets for "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and "Learning to be a Mom". Peyton took them just in case she was pregnant and began to walk down the hall until Haley jumped in front of her. She had squinted eyes and she looked at Peyton very confused. "So...what's up Hale?"  
  
REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS SO I CAN KEEP GOING!! I APOLOGIZE AGAIN THAT A FEW SCENES LOOK LIKE THEY'RE TAKEN FROM THE HANGING BY A MOMENT EPISODE BUT THAT WAS UNINTENTIONAL. ALSO AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY SONGS THAT MAY WORK WITH THE WHOLE PEYTON LEAVING SITUATION PLEASE TELL ME I NEED IDEAS. THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND KEEP REVIEWING SO I KNOW!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND SORRY IT TOOK ME A FEW DAYS TO UPDATE!! 


	6. Changes

A/N: I own no characters and do nothing even close to associating with the WB. If you have any thing you'd like to help incorporate into the story then please do send them as you review. I had some trouble with this chapter but I think it's coming along pretty good. Enjoy!!  
  
P.S. thanks for everyone who reviewed and I realize there were a few errors with the fifth chapter but hopefully they've been cleared. Also thanks to all the reviewers who took the time to give me some tips. Continue because I need them!!  
  
Peyton knew Haley had heard everything the nurse had said to her but she played it off like nothing had ever happened. Haley, unfortunately saw right past that act and was determined to find out what was going on. "Peyton, what was that all about?" Haley questioned her looking very suspicious. "Nothing, I was just talking to the nurse because she was making sure I was ok. Why?" "Oh really?" Haley continued to question for a while until Peyton gave in. "Ok, ok, Haley do you want the truth?" "No, Peyton, I want another lie" Haley replied sarcastically. "Ok, then you might wanna sit down." Haley heard the seriousness in her voice so she took the order and sat next to Peyton in the waiting room. "You remember how I was talking about last night with Luke?" Haley nodded her head giving Peyton a yes. "Well, I didn't plan to do what we did. It's just...emotions were flowing and we got carried away and things went a lot farther than I had planned. So when I was in the office after I fainted the nurse was questioning me with all these things and it got me to thinking. I don't remember much from last night but I do know it's very possible that I might be pregnant. It's also possible that I'm not, but I really don't know. The nurses don't know either but they said it should only be like a week before I find out for sure." Haley sat speechless. She'd known from the nurse talking to Peyton that this was a possibility but she didn't know for sure. Haley didn't respond for a good ten minutes as Peyton sat with a magazine in her hand. When Haley finally spoke up she was very quiet. "So, you're saying you and Luke could be parents like nine months from now?" "Yea, pretty much. But I don't know if I can do this to Luke, Haley." "What do you mean?" "I mean...what if he gets mad at me when he wakes up or something. He has his whole life ahead of him in basketball and I just don't think I can do that ya know? I want him to go on and have a good life. I mean he doesn't need me and this kid tying him down. I want him to be happy and somehow I don't think this will make him a happy man." "So what are you saying you're going to do, Peyton?" "I'm saying I'm thinking of leaving. I don't want to but I can't stay. Haley I need to leave because I just can't do that to him or any of you. I have a friend that's about an hour away and I can go stay with her. I have to do this. You can't stop me. I will be in touch though, Haley. But you have to promise me something." "What...can I do?" "You cannot tell Luke or Brooke or Nathan. Haley, you have to promise me. I don't want anyone to know. Promise me this." "Ok, I don't want to do this. Just so you understand that. You don't have to leave. Just stay, I mean just tell Luke the baby is someone else's." "Haley, this is Lucas. Even if I said it was someone else's you know he'd try to help and be like a surrogate dad. I cannot ruin his life for him." "Peyton, I'm telling you if you are pregnant Luke will want to be part of this kid's life. He won't care if this takes a piece of his life, he will want this kid." Peyton smiled and she turned around again and stared off into space.  
  
That night Peyton told Keith and Deb that she was staying with Luke. They argued a little bit about it but in the end she stayed. She stayed for months. Every night she was by his side on a chair. He would squeeze her hand occasionally and this only ended up getting her hopes up when it was really nothing.   
  
4 MONTHS LATER.  
  
Nathan was having a very hard time doing all this. He was the support for everyone and it was taking its toll on him. He was stressed out and everything was overwhelming him. He and Haley had broken up about a month ago because he had become controlling and so stressed neither one of them had the time for each other anymore. She still looked to him for comfort though and they still loved each other, but there was just no time for a relationship. Haley had become depressed but she wasn't suicidal or anything. She just wasn't herself anymore. Peyton had also found out she was definitely pregnant which made even more of a reason to leave. Haley had protested a lot over Peyton leaving. She'd told Peyton time and time again that she was all she had left. Nathan was gone and Luke was gone and Haley had tried so hard to keep Peyton there. Karen had come home and Keith was doing all he could to help her through everything. Dan and Deb were divorced and they hardly talked anymore. Luke being in the hospital was killing everyone. No one knew how to cope with it anymore.  
  
One night while Peyton was sitting there she started to talk to Luke again. "Hey, ya know we are really pregnant. Haley said you'd wanna help with the baby but I can't do that to you Luke. This is the hardest thing I've ever done. I hope you know I'm just trying to help you. I decided to be surprised. Ya know I don't wanna know what the baby is. I figure if it's a boy I'll name it Luke or something. Maybe Alexander or something because I like that name. I don't know though I mean I don't want his name to make him sound gay or anything. Then I figure if it's a girl I was thinking about like Haley or something just for everything she's done. Maybe Elizabeth though because I think that's really cool too. I wish you would wake up so I could say good bye. I don't wanna leave you without being able to say good bye, but if I get too noticeable then I'll have to go. This is killing me, Luke." She sat there for a while just thinking about what she was going to do. "I'm so tired of this. I want to just be able to live a normal life and nobody gets it. Everyone wants me to stay but they don't understand. I'm so scared to leave and I don't know where I'm going. Last year everything was different and nothing was wrong. I had my friends last year and there was no pain in any of the decisions I made. I miss that, Luke. I just feel so alone anymore and life isn't fair. Every decision I make anymore feels like I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders and I can't control my life anymore. Maybe that's why I have to leave." She finished talking to him and she tried to relax but sleep just wasn't coming. It was around 3:30 in the morning before she started to drift off.   
  
She'd finally fallen asleep and it was around 5:30 in the morning now when she felt her hand being squeezed. She woke up startled and looked over next to her where Luke was stirring. "Luke, can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand again." Peyton was so excited and scared at the same time. The realization of it finally hit. If he woke up it was time for her to move on and leave. She didn't know if she was strong enough to pull this off. His eyes started to flutter and he opened them just enough to see her. "Luke, are you there?" "Yea" he replied very weakly. "Peyton is that you?" "It's me Luke. I'm here." "Wow. You're so beautiful. I haven't seen you in months it feels like." "That's because it has been. It's been 4 months since we've had a conversation." "I didn't think I could last that long" he said with a small grin "so you're gonna have our baby?" he whispered. "Yea, I guess." Peyton replied trying not to cry. "And you're leaving me? Why?" "Luke, I can't stay here. I can't do this to you. Brooke has been trying to get you to wake up but she's been with Tim a lot lately. Haley flipped out at me and Brooke a few nights after you fell and Brooke has been scared to come back. She yelled so loud I thought my ear drums were gonna pop. She was screaming at Brooke for the whole Tim thing and then she was screaming at me for you. She was like you two cannot just go off and steal boyfriends and things. Brooke got scared and only comes back once a week." Luke heard this whole thing and laughed a little, or as much as he could. "Peyton I don't want you to leave me. I want to help you." He told her this and she turned her head as tears started to fall. "Yea, well I have to. I can't ruin this for you. And I need to do this on my own. But I'll be in touch when the baby is born. I love you." He looked at her and his eyes started to fill too. "I love you too." He whispered once more before he faded off again. "Luke...Luke?" "I have to leave now," she said out loud and she kissed his forehead. She walked out the door and saw Haley walking in. "Peyton, where're you going?" "He woke up, Haley. I talked to him and I have a feeling he won't remember talking to me so I'm gonna leave now." "Oh." Haley replied looking very defeated. "I'm sorry Hales." "Yea, yea it's ok. Be careful. Keep in touch ok?" "Yea, ok. Good bye." Peyton said as they both began crying and Peyton gave Haley a hug. Haley walked off in tears and Peyton did the same. Both headed different ways.   
  
Peyton saw Nathan on the way out and just ignored because she knew she couldn't say good bye anymore. She had always hated good byes, even as a kid. She got in her car and turned it on. She drove away from the hospital, hardly able to see because she was crying. She drove around the town once more and looked at all the places where she spent most of her life. This was by far the hardest thing she'd ever done. She got on the highway and got in touch with her friend who lived down in South Carolina, about an hour away. Her friend had no problem with her staying there. She drove on the highway for a while until a good song came on the radio. She started to listen and she felt she really related to it. She cried again thinking of Luke laying in that bed begging her to stay.   
  
I'm not supposed to be scared of anything. But I don't know where I am. I wish that I could move  
  
but I'm exhausted. And nobody understands how I feel. I'm trying hard to breath now.  
  
But there's no air in my lungs. There's no one here to talk to. And the pain inside is making  
  
me numb. Try to hold this under control. You can't help me, cause no one knows.  
  
She reflected on the past year. Everything with Luke and Brooke. Nathan and Haley. Luke's last conscious night. The love that was between them. The many nights she'd spent in the hospital talking to him. Haley and Nathan's break up. Brooke crying when she heard the truth of her and Luke. Luke waking up floated through her mind.  
  
Now I'm goin through changes, changes. God, I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated,  
  
save me. Now I'm goin through changes, changes. Feelin weak and weary. Walkin through   
  
this world alone. Everything they say every word of it. Cuts me to the bone and I bleed.  
  
I've got something to say. But now I've got nowhere to turn. It feels like I've been buried.   
  
Underneath all the weight of the world. I try to hold this under control. They can't help me, cause no one  
  
knows. Now I'm goin through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. When I get  
  
suffocated save me. Now I'm goin through changes, changes. I'm blind and shakin, bound and breakin.  
  
I hope I'll make it through all these changes. Now I'm goin through changes, changes. God I feel so   
  
frustrated lately. When I get suffocated save me. Now I'm fallin apart, now I feel it. But I'm going through  
  
changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. And I get suffocated, I hate this. But I'm goin  
  
through changes, changes.  
  
At the hospital Nathan was baffled. Haley was smiling. She looked back at him and said "Lucas woke up earlier for Peyton. The doctors said he should be fully awake sometime in the next few days." He smiled back at her and she walked over to him. "So how have you been?" "Pretty good" he replied "and you?" "Not bad, but even better now. Nathan, can we talk?" "Yea, Haley. We can talk. Let's go take a walk. The two of them left the hospital and walked outside while Karen and Deb and Keith sat in the waiting room. The were all talking and discussing different things. "Deb, do you know what happened between Nathan and Haley over these four months? They were doing so good and then Lucas ended up here and they just couldn't keep it together" Karen asked Deb. "I don't know he came home one day not acting like himself. He said it wasn't worth it anyway and when I asked him what happened he ignored me." "Where's Peyton?" Keith asked. The three adults looked around and saw no sign of the teenager who'd spent night after night at the hospital and hardly ever left. They'd all become quite fond of her.   
  
Minutes later a few doctors walked into Luke's room and Karen heard her son yelling at them. "Lucas?!" She ran towards his room and saw him screaming in the doctor's face. "Lucas, what's wrong?" "Mom. They won't let me see Peyton. Where the hell is she?" Karen walked in and sat in a chair next to his bed as Keith and Deb followed. Karen didn't know how to respond to this one. Luke looked at her and said "Mom, she said she'd be here when I woke up."  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! REVIEW TO CONTINUE!! SORRY IT TOOK A FEW DAYS TO UPDATE!! 


	7. Haley and Nathan reconnect

A/N - Again I own nothing but the girl who Peyton is going to see in South Carolina. I own no OTH characters and I have nothing to do with the WB. Thanks for all the reviews and I do hope you all continue so I know if this is coming along okay. This chapter will mostly deal with Nathan and Haley's relationship and where that's going. There will be plenty of Luke trying to find out where Peyton is going and some of Peyton when she gets there. It will pick up not from Luke in Chapter 6 but from Nathan and Haley going outside to talk.  
  
Nathan and Haley wandered out of the hospital without saying a word to each other. When they got out into the parking lot Haley was the first to say something. "So...how has school been?" She only asked him this question because after they broke up it became too hard on both of them to continue the tutoring sessions. Nathan was the one who told her the tutoring couldn't continue because it was too hard on him, mostly. He looked over next to him where Haley was walking and it brought back so many memories. Some that were painful to relive. "Oh, ya know the same I guess." "Well how'd you do on your report card?" "Uh, I got a C in math, and I failed English, but other than that I did pretty good." "Nathan, you failed English?" "I just didn't get it. I did all I could, but without you Haley, it wasn't making any sense." She looked up at him and just nodded her head trying not to respond. She couldn't respond without crying or at least getting upset again. It was only 8:30 so far, and she wasn't in any mood to be crying that early. They walked in an awkward silence until Haley spoke again. Nathan wasn't one to initiate conversation. "Are you handling all this ok? I mean seriously. You just don't open up to anyone, Nate. That's not good for you. I worry, ya know even if we're not going out. It used to be so easy before. I always used to be able to see what you were feeling. If I couldn't you'd just tell me. What happened to that? What happened to us, Nathan?" He took a little while to respond but when he did it was very heartfelt and he meant what he said to her. "The answer to all that is: No, I'm not handling any of this ok and I'm so stressed out that I'm on medicine to help calm me down. I'm falling apart, inside and out. There's your seriousness. I don't open up to anyone because there's no one left. Everyone's gone and my mom wants me to talk to her, but I never could open up to my mom. I realized none of this was good for me when I went on that medicine. The doctor also said I could end up going to anger management because I don't let anything out. He said I could just explode on anyone because I keep everything all bottled up. I didn't know you worried because you sure as hell don't show it. I used to be able to tell you things because before you were around, Haley. Now I hardly ever see you, even though you promised that we would be friends. I used to tell you what I felt because you used to listen. And what happened to all of that was you broke up with me. I realize I said it was mutual then, but that was so I wouldn't make you feel guilty. I didn't want to hurt you. You broke up with me and I closed up and shut down. We broke up because you didn't wanna try and you didn't wanna work at the relationship. You ran away. You were the quitter and I loved you." Nathan told her this and he took off running. Haley was bewildered. She stood there watching him run off into the distance and she knew where exactly where he was headed.  
  
At the hospital Luke was freaking out. "Mom, she said she'd be here. She promised me. I know that at one point she said she'd be here when I woke up. She was talking to me this morning, but I just can't remember what she said to me. It was definitely something serious. I know that." Lucas was yelling now and his mom couldn't calm him down. Keith and Deb walked in and stood near his bed. Luke questioned them too. They didn't know where she was so Luke was taking matters into his own hands. He pulled his covers off and put his feet on the ground. His mom looked at him and she gave him a look that said 'don't get out of the bed.' He was doing it anyway. He went to stand up and it was harder than he remembered it. He took a step forward and decided to sit down. "Ok, since when did walking become so hard?" "Luke, you've been in that bed for four months. You're going to need some rehab to get strength back in your legs. Sorry bud," Keith said answering his question. "Great. Just damn great" Luke mumbled. He stood up again anyway and he was determined to get out into the waiting room. He took another step and it was again really hard. He sat down and tried to figure out what his approach was. He rolled over and decided he was crawling out to the waiting room. He crawled very slowly but surely. He got out into the waiting room and pulled himself up into a chair. He looked over at the doctors and was going to find out where Peyton had gone. "Can one of you doctors get over here?"   
  
Haley slowly walked to the park where the basketball hoops were and sure enough, there he was. Shooting around, but the strange thing she noticed was that he wasn't making a lot of shots. She'd known Nathan for a while and he always made a lot of the shots he took. It wasn't like him to miss so many. She was walking up to talk to him until he put the ball down and sat down on the picnic table near the court. She decided to see what he was doing before she went over to him. He looked up at the sky and began to cry. As Haley watched this she wanted to just walk over and hold him, but she wanted to give him some time. He began to talk just loud enough for Haley to hear. "Ok, where did I go wrong? All I wanted was a good life and when I found you, Haley, I thought I was finally there. I thought I got everything I ever wanted. I got everything taken away when Luke got taken away. Come on, Luke. I know I said I wanted to make up with you and I do but this sucks. I want Haley so bad. I want to take her and just hug her and now I've got nothing. I love you, Haley." He was talking to no one directly. He didn't even know Haley was listening. As he put his head in his hands, Haley walked out from behind the bushes. He looked up and saw her. He was a little startled but grateful she was there. She sat next to him and put her arm around him. "So, you do let things out? You just talk to the sky." "Yea, how much of that did you hear?" "Enough, Nathan." "I still love you. You know that don't you?" "I didn't." "Nathan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how much this hurt you. I just didn't want to hurt you if things got to serious and Luke didn't make it. I was trying to protect you and our relationship. I guess it hurt you a little more than I thought it would. I didn't mean it. I really didn't." "Why didn't you consider my feelings first? You said you did, but you only thought you did. Haley, nothing was worthwhile anymore after you left me. You left and expected me to still be your support and still take care of you. I can't do that. I'm trying to keep myself together. I need you, Haley. I need a friend." Nathan looked at her honestly. He had tears in his eyes and she put her arms around him. She hugged him and he took the hug with no problem. They stayed that way for a while until Nathan reluctantly let go.   
  
The doctor walked over to Luke and stood in front of him. "Can I help you, sir?" "Yea, did you see where a blonde curly haired girl went? She was known as Peyton Sawyer." "Yes, she walked out of the hospital around 6 o' clock this morning. She didn't come back at any point, sir." "Thanks, bud." Lucas told his mom the information he'd just received and she looked back at Keith and Deb. They didn't know where she went either but they only thing they knew to do was to call her house and try her cell phone. So they called her house and no one answered. After that Luke tried her cell phone and got her voice mail. "Hey, you've reached Peyton's cell phone so leave a message and if I like you I'll get back to you." Luke heard the beep and decided to leave a message. "Peyton, I don't know where you are. But I'm looking for you and I have a feeling you told me something serious and I want you to get back to me so call my cell." He flipped his phone shut and looked over at his mom who had an idea.   
  
Back at the park Nathan and Haley had been talking for a while. Nathan had finally let all his feelings out and by the time he finished he had her in tears. She also told him what she was feeling and he listened to her and then just held her. "Nathan what is it that you love about me?" "I love everything about you, Haley. I love how you listen to me and I love how patient you are. I love how loyal you are to everyone and I love how everything you do you take into consideration. I love how you're the complete opposite of me and I love how you love me." He told her this and she was shocked that he could tell her all of this off the top of his head. She looked at him and put her arms around his neck. His heart began to pound as she leaned in toward him and was so close he could smell the shampoo in her hair. It was the perfect moment until her cell phone began to ring and the caller id said LUKE'S CELL.  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! THE SONG FROM THE LAST CHAPTER WAS 3 DOORS DOWN - CHANGES. SORRY PEYTON WASN'T REALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. KEEP READING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND KEEP REVIEWING. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON. 


	8. Goodnight Boys

A/N - I own no characters and still can find no way to get into the WB. I realize there hasn't been much Peyton but I'm trying to figure out what to do with her. Any ideas? Review!! This chapter is mainly N/H. With some Luke still looking for Peyton.  
  
Haley looked down at her cell phone and sighed. "I'm sorry, Nathan. It's Lucas...wait...it Lucas?! That means he's really awake!" She answered her phone with a cheery "Hello is it really you Luke?!" "No, I'm Darth Vader, and Haley I'm your father." Luke replied sarcastically. "Hey, Luke" "Hey, Hales. It's been a while. Huh?" "Yea, four months to be exact." "So how've you been?" Lucas asked trying to catch up. "Oh, ya know. Same old stuff goin on. Nathan and I were just talking." "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something? Because if I did I can always call back," Lucas offered. "What? No, don't be silly. I'll just fill you in on the details later. But, hey what's up?" "Well...actually I was wondering if you might know where Peyton is?" "Oh." Haley began to panic. She'd promised Peyton not tell Lucas. But Lucas was her best friend and he deserved to know where Peyton was. Didn't he? She didn't know what to tell him and she didn't want to break a promise. She looked at Nathan and he looked back at her smiling. She smiled back and thought to herself "he's clueless." "Haley...are you there?" "Luke...um yea, I'm here. I don't know where Peyton is. I saw her leave the hospital this morning and I didn't see her after that. Sorry." "No problem. I guess I'll talk to ya later if ya stop by?" "Yea, Luke I'll definitely be by later. Bye." She hung up the phone and she felt so guilty for lying, but she couldn't change it now. She looked back over to Nathan and he sat there patiently looking up at the sky. She knew he was thinking, but she hadn't the slightest idea what was in his mind. She wanted to know but instead she hit his arm playfully and he looked over to her. "Ok, I know how corny this sounds, but where were we?" he chuckled at her and smiled as she put her arms back around his neck and they came so close again until Tim came up behind them. He coughed and they pulled apart again. "Yea?" Nathan asked arrogantly. "Sorry man. Am I interrupting something here?" Tim said laughing. Nathan shot him a dirty look. "Ok, ok I'll go." Tim walked away feeling a bit rejected but he laughed again as he turned around to look at Nathan.  
  
Lucas continued to call until there was no one left. He felt as though he'd failed his mission. He left Peyton another message, but there was still no word. Then again it had only been a couple of hours. He was worried now though. It was time for physical therapy the doctors had told him. But he couldn't force himself to get up. Not with Peyton missing. So the doctors let him off but only because it was his first day. So he passed the time by talking to his mom and his uncle and Deb. While they went to get lunch he decided to play solitaire. That didn't turn out too good on his bed, so he just laid there for an hour. It was 4:00 when something triggered his memory and he remembered something. He had this feeling that someone talked to him a while ago. He thought hard trying to remember. It was someone unusual but he knew this person. When his mom, uncle, and Deb walked in he sat talking to them. They had no idea who it could've been. It was about 9 PM when it hit him. "Someone unusual, but someone I know...Nathan? Well, it sure as hell wasn't Dan. It has to be Nathan that was here. My brother was here? I have to call him. We need to talk." Luke said aloud. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Nathan's cell. It was a foreign number to Luke but he remembered it all the same. It began to ring and Luke was getting ready to hang up after a few rings. The answer ended up coming just as he was about to hit end.   
  
After Tim interrupted them it was hard to go back for that kiss a third time. So Nathan held off, and as hard as it was he sat there resisting touching Haley. They were talking again and finally it was leading up to a kiss again because Nathan could feel her tensing up and being so relaxed at the same time. But this time it was his cell phone that was ringing. This time it was his cell phone reading LUKE'S CELL. He was startled that Luke was calling his cell. He answered it trying to figure out what was going on. "Hello?" Nathan said sounding being very annoyed. "Nathan, hey." "Lucas, hi...um...is something wrong?" "Well, no not really, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" "Uh...well it depends." "I was wondering if you could come up here? I mean I was laying here and I have this feeling we need to talk." "Yea, I guess we do. I'll be there soon. Bye" Nathan said and hung up. "Ok, Haley, I know this sounds weird and all but I'm going to see Luke. He said he wanted to talk." Nathan jumped off the table and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call ya later and we'll finish this." He got in his SUV and went in the direction of the hospital. Haley sat there kind of shocked, but excited. Finally the two most important men in her life were going to get along. She knew Nathan had really changed and some sense had been knocked into Luke. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise she thought. It's going to bring us all closer.   
  
Nathan pulled up to the hospital and got in the elevator to go to Luke's room. He walked in and found him sleeping peacefully. Nathan sat next to his brother and watched him sleep. "Look at him. He's so helpless and vulnerable. What have I done?" Nathan whispered into the dark room expecting no answer. He could see Luke had no intention of waking up to talk. He looked exhausted. So Nathan pushed the chair away to leave and he walked into the waiting room where it was growing dark. It was completely silent because Keith, his mom, and Karen had gone out to get dinner and to go home for the night. He put his head in his hands and a tear fell from his eye. "I could've used a brother to get through my childhood. Someone to hang out with and share responsibility. To play basketball with and get in trouble with. Someone who wouldn't have let my dad do what he did to me. Maybe, I would be a better person if I had Luke as a brother." Nathan thought to himself. "I wish I could rewind time. Maybe Haley would still love me because there was more to our break up then she'll tell me."  
  
Peyton had just arrived in South Carolina. She took all day to go to a place that should've taken an hour to get to. She had stopped for food and at all different motels to get some rest. Some of the motels she couldn't stay at because they reminded her of the night her and Luke almost ha. She was really scared for the first time in her life. Scared to be alone and scared to be without Luke. She really felt like she needed him when she arrived at her friend's house. She slowly stepped out of the car and saw the door open in the house in front of her. The first thing she pictured was Haley, Brooke, Luke, and Nathan standing there saying hi to her. She fell back against the car for support but it didn't understand like Luke. It didn't hug or hold her. She knew the car was no Lucas Scott. She looked back at her life and saw what was ahead of her and for the first time, Peyton admitted to herself that she was petrified of what lay ahead of her.  
  
Nathan sat and thought about his life for a long while the ups, the downs, the good times, and the bad. After all that he'd come to conclusion. The conclusion was that life was too short to waste on stupid fights, when everyone could be out having fun and look what they'd all become. He'd grown tired of thinking of his screwed up life around 11:30 and was getting up to leave when something inside made him stay. Something held him there. So he walked back into Luke's room. He put two chairs together and tried to situate himself to be comfortable. As sleep took over him and him and his eyes began to close, he hear the door open. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes again to see who it was. He felt a warm hand being placed over his own. He could tell from the touch that it was Haley. He felt her crawl on top of him and kiss his forehead. Then he felt her head on his chest and her heart against his own. He felt her moving to get comfortable on top of him. He heard her mumble one last thing before she fell asleep to her heartbeat against his own. She mumbled what sounded like "Goodnight boys. I love you both so much."  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! REVIEW SO I KNOW!! I REALIZE I'M KINDA DRAGGING THINGS OUT AND IT MAY GET A LITTLE BORING BUT IT'LL PICK BACK UP!! REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOU DO KEEP READING!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR!! I REALLY ENJOY THEM!! HOPE I DID GOOD WITH HALEY AND NATHAN SO FAR. REVIEW!!!!! THANKS! 


	9. 4 12 months later

A/N - I don't own any characters and although I've tried numerous times cannot get any association with the WB. I realize these few chapters have been a little boring but I'm thinking chapter 10 is gonna pick things up. Well the story is coming to a closing soon and I hope you all liked it. I think I'm gonna do 11 or 12 chapters. So only a few left. I'm gonna leave the option open to a second part if you want it. I already have ideas for it and I was just wondering. That would lean a little more towards Nathan and Haley but if you want it then review. There will still be just as much Luke and Peyton if you're wondering. So here's the ninth chapter. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
When Karen, Keith, and Deb returned that morning, their first instinct was to check on Lucas. Karen walked to Luke's door and gently opened it enough to see. She peeked in and found more than just her son sleeping. She slowly pushed the door open all the way to see who else could possibly be in the room. She smiled at the sight she saw. She saw Luke sleeping peacefully and next to him on chairs was a sleeping Nathan with Haley curled up on his chest. She looked back and signaled for Keith and Deb to look in the room. When they came over and looked at the kids they were happy. Happy that they were all getting along.  
  
Minutes later Nathan awoke and looked around to see where he was. He saw his mom, Karen and Keith all standing in the doorway. He smiled at his mom and she smiled back. She knew he was happy to have Haley back. Nathan looked at Haley sleeping on top of him and pushed a piece of hair from her face, then kissed her forehead gently. She began to wake up slowly and opened her eyes enough to see. She looked up at Nathan and stretched a little. "Hey," he whispered near her ear. His breath near her ear sent chills down her spine. "Hey yourself," she whispered before kissing him slowly. Deb, Keith, and Karen decided to give the kids a few moments to themselves. They backed out the door and Haley finally noticed them. She began to blush when she knew they saw her there the whole time.  
  
They laid in a peaceful silence until Nathan broke it. "So where does all this leave us, Hales?" "It leaves us as us," Haley replied smiling at him. Nathan was shocked but had a smile from ear to ear. He had his Haley back. Suddenly as they went to get up Lucas jumped from his bed screaming "Peyton! No! Don't leave me!" He landed on his feet and fell to the ground with no strength in his legs yet. Haley and Nathan both ran to Luke to help him back in his bed. "Shh, Luke it was just a dream," Haley said trying to comfort him. "How could she do this to him?" Haley mumbled the last part under her breath. Nathan caught a few words and could sense she knew more about Peyton than she was telling. He grabbed her arm and said "Hales, let's go grab some breakfast." She agreed and minutes later they were down in the cafeteria.  
  
"Haley, what's going on? Where's Peyton?" A look of fear crossed Haley's face and she quickly wiped it away, hoping Nathan didn't notice. "What do you mean?" she asked him trying to act as though she had no idea. "Haley, you can't lie. You never could. If you don't wanna tell me then don't." She felt bad not being able to tell anyone and wanted to so bad. "Look...Nathan I want to tell you. I really do. It's just...I promised Peyton." Nathan nodded and he put his arm around Haley's shoulders. "Ok. I can't keep this to myself any longer. Even though I feel horrible doing this to Peyton. Can I trust you?" He was about to respond but she cut him off. "Of course I can. Why would I even ask? Peyton left, Nathan. She went to South Carolina." He looked a little shocked but he wanted to know why. "Why?" She looked a little reluctant to say but she decided to tell him anyway. "You cannot tell Luke. But...she was pregnant." Nathan's eyes became very wide. "She's in South Carolina because she didn't want to hurt Luke. I begged her to stay and so did Luke when he woke up the first time. He has no idea where she is though because he forgot the whole conversation he had with her." "Oh" was all Nathan could manage. He'd been left speechless. Nathan didn't know what he was going to do, the only thing he did know was that he wanted to help Peyton. Before that though, Luke was his first priority.  
  
Remembering why he'd come to the hospital the night before. He left the cafeteria and went to Luke's room. He walked in and Luke looked up from the book he was reading and noticed Nathan's presence. "Hey, Lucas" "Nathan." They were very brief in the beginning of the conversation. "So why'd you ask me here yesterday?" "I asked you here because while I was laying here yesterday I just had this feeling that someone unusual was here and you did something." "Yea, I was here everyday. The only thing I did was talk to you. Which is something considering the way we are. I guess I was kinda trying to reconcile. Make things ok between us because I...didn't and don't wanna lose my brother." Luke was a little shocked at this piece of information. They talked for a good hour and tried to fix things. The end of the conversation was definitely a new beginning for the Scott brothers. "Well, it's not like we're gonna end up being like best friends over night or anything. I mean it's gonna take some time, but I'm tryin to say I'm lookin forward to havin a brother. "Same here" Nathan replied. "Bye, Lucas" Nathan said as he got up to leave. "Bye...wait...Nathan" Nathan looked back at his brother. "Yea?" "It's Luke." Nathan couldn't help but smile a little at the turn of events that just occurred. "Yea, Luke. My friend's call me Nate." Luke gave a smile back and he felt like he really had a brother not a jerk enemy who tried to steal his best friend.   
  
4 AND 1/2 MONTHS LATER  
  
It had been 4 ½ long months since Peyton left Tree Hill. Luke had done everything in his power to find her. He still hadn't given up. Haley had been in touch by phone, letter, and most recently video. The video was of Peyton and she was talking about the baby and all different things she'd gone through during the pregnancy. She was now 8 ½ months pregnant and she was gigantic. Well at least that's what Haley thought.   
  
Nathan had also been in touch with Peyton secretly. He'd helped her through a lot when Haley couldn't talk. He also gave updates on Luke. Nathan and Peyton had finally reformed the friendship that had started so long ago. Lucas and Nathan were acting like brother for once and were getting along better everyday. They played basketball together and beat every opponent. Haley was so happy they were finally being the Scotts she loved. They were her best friends. She couldn't help but feel she was betraying Luke though. Every time she talked to Peyton she felt worse about it. She known Luke all her life and from her experience she knew he wanted to be a very involved dad after the way he grew up. She felt horrible and the guilt got worse everyday.  
  
Lucas had gotten a new job and broke up with Brooke. He told her neither one of them could commit so it wasn't going to work. She was upset, but Tim helped her through. They were friends but Lucas felt a little out of place with no one to take to parties, and no one to date. He was wishing desperately he had Peyton back in his life. Keith and Karen were engaged now. Deb had very slowly began dating again and Dan was nowhere to be found. Now he'd abandoned both of his boys, but Nathan hardly noticed. Lives had changed in the past few months and Lucas had discovered he didn't like change.   
  
Nathan and Haley's relationship had flourished and they were so in love it was sickening to Luke. They were the perfect couple, Lucas could hardly stand to be around them when they were together. He spent a lot of his time alone. He would go and just sit at the basketball court lost in his own thoughts. Sometimes trying to think of what Peyton would be doing right now or try to remember the conversation she had with him for the last time.   
  
Nathan kept trying to get through to Luke. He'd even tried to set him up with different girls. Nothing worked, but it was evident that Luke was still hurting. Nathan came to Haley one day with Luke's problem. "Haley, we have to help Luke." "Well, that came out of nowhere" she laughed a little. "I want to know the real Luke. Ya know the one you rant and rave about. I don't want to know the depressed one." She began to feel sympathy for Nathan. "Wow, he's done a complete 180. He wants to know his brother." she thought to herself. "Haley, we have to get Peyton back. I've been talking to her too." Haley was a little surprised. She couldn't help but agree though. With that said Nathan cell phone rang. It was PEYTON'S CELL. He answered a little worried because she hardly ever called him. "Hey, Peyton. What's up?" "Um...well I guess you and Haley should both know I'm on my way to the hospital and my water broke. I'm in labor Nathan." He nearly dropped the phone. Haley heard it too. "Oh my God. Do we tell Lucas?" she said quietly. "Tell Lucas what?" Lucas asked stepping into the café where his brother and best friend now stood.  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! THE STORY IS DEFINITELY GOING TO GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER SO KEEP READING. I'M LEAVING THE DECISION UP TO YOU IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. IT'D BE MOSTLY NATHAN AND HALEY BUT DEFINITELY PLENTY OF LUKE AND PEYTON. YOUR CHOICE!! SO REVIEW IF YA WANT IT!! REVIEW IF YA LIKE AND WANT THE TENTH!! 


	10. Where is she?

Chapter 10  
  
A/N - So I hope you all liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a lot more exciting because I know the last few chapters weren't that exciting or anything but I had to set the background and everything on these chapters. So I hope you enjoy this one. Also I want you to remember the story is ending soon so if you want the second part review and let me know. I'd really love to do a second part and I have it all planned out so tell me. Enjoy!!  
  
Haley was startled when Lucas walked into the café. Nathan was just about to drop the phone again. "Lucas..." Haley said in a whisper. They stood in an awkward silence while Haley and Nathan both debated on what to tell him. At that moment Haley wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Peyton had only partially heard Luke's voice and she was scared that he might find out about the baby. She knew if Nathan or Haley told him then the secret was over. "Tell me what? Nathan...Haley...what do you have to tell me?"   
  
This was all Peyton needed to hear. She began to freak out and didn't know what to tell Nathan to tell Lucas. "Oh my god" was all that ran through Peyton's head for a minute. Memories flooded into her mind and overcame her for a few minutes more. Painful memories and sweet ones. All of the time she'd spent with Luke. The one that especially stood out was New Year's Eve which seemed like it was years ago. The only time she felt safe and secure and ready to live life with someone who loved her. It was only Luke and her existing in the world for those few hours. Then it all went wrong and Peyton snapped back into reality. She looked down at her stomach and saw what that one night had gotten her and remembered why she wasn't with the man she loved. "Nathan..." she'd said just loud enough for Luke to catch a female's voice on the phone.   
  
"Nathan, who's on the phone?" Nathan heard two people calling his name at that point. He chose to talk to the girl on his phone. "Ok, gotta go but good luck." He flipped the phone shut which Peyton took as a little rude, but if it was going to save her secret then she was all for it. Nathan looked at his older brother who looked very confused at the whole situation unfolding in front of him. "Nathan, was it someone I know?" Lucas was becoming very suspicious and he had this feeling that he should've been talking to whoever was on that phone. "No, no one good. Just some girl who wanted me bad" Nathan said all of this playfully which even made Haley giggle. Lucas wasn't in the mood for any jokes.   
  
Haley decided to try to change the subject. "So, Luke what are you doing home so early?" "Haley, we are not avoiding the subject. Nathan was on the phone with someone and I want to know why you all got so quiet when I walked in here. And any other day I get home early no one cares. I want answers. So I'm going to get them. Nathan give me your phone." Nathan looked at Haley who was very worried. "Great she has no answers." was what Nathan was thinking at the moment."No, it's none of your business." Nathan was lying and he knew the whole thing was Luke's business and that he probably owed his brother a chance to know his own baby. Luke was letting anger take over him and he slowly walked to Nathan and put his face only inches from his brother's. "Nathan, give me your damn phone or you'll be sorry you were ever born." Lucas was feeling anger boil up from within him. "Lucas, calm down." Haley said trying to interfere. She walked out from behind the counter and stood in between Nathan and Lucas. "Back off, Haley!" Lucas yelled pushing her from between them. She fell to the floor and was very hurt that her best friend would do that. "Don't push her, Lucas!" Nathan got in Luke's face this time. "You wanna push her? I'll make you sorry you were even a thought in anyone's mind. I could make your life a living hell again if you wanna push your "best friend". Go ahead Lucas try it again!" Lucas felt a little bit intimidated from this but he didn't back down. "Give me the phone and we'll just forget the whole thing" Luke stammered. "NO!" Nathan was apparently not backing down either. Lucas was angered and he frustrated so the whole moment made him raise his fist. He punched Nathan square in the nose. Then he used all the energy he had in him and punched him in the stomach. Nathan had the wind knocked out of him and fell to the ground. Haley was witnessing this whole scene and was a little shocked. Lucas scrambled to Nathan's side and grabbed the phone from him.   
  
He flipped the cell phone open and went into incoming calls. There was where Luke felt the color drain from him. He scrolled down and the first call was PEYTON'S CELL. He let himself sit in a chair and he looked from the phone to his brother. He had tears silently streaming. Nathan was just beginning to sit up and he was mad about what his brother had just done to him. Then when he looked at Luke's face he saw the hurt and the pain and all the anger that was there disappeared. "Luke, I was gonna tell you...it's just I promised her a-" Luke cut Nathan off before he could finish. "Ok, I get it. But you've known the whole time and you couldn't tell me why she left or anything? I think I deserve to know...don't you think?" "Lucas, I still want to tell you where she is...I just don't want to hurt her and I don't want you to hurt her." "Me?! How the hell would I hurt her?! Nathan I love her! I never gave up on her and all those nights you saw me in pain and neither one of you could tell me just to help me a little. Just tell me that she was ok. God! Whatever reason she left would've never made me mad. I never would've hurt her and I thought you guys knew me better than that!" They both suddenly felt very guilty about not letting Luke know where she was. "He's right. He did deserve to know where she was." was spinning through Haley's mind.   
  
Luke got out of his chair suddenly very angry again. He pulled Nathan up off the floor and grabbed his shirt. Nathan now had blood dripping from his nose. He pushed him up against the wall pressuring him for answers. "Nathan, I don't wanna hurt you. But you're gonna tell me where she is! I need her in my life Nate. Please just tell me where she is...please..." Nathan wasn't gonna tell Luke when he first started speaking but as Luke began to tear up again he gave in. Haley didn't expect Nathan to give into Luke, but she was surprised. "Ok, I'll tell you but you cannot go see her. I'll just tell you this. She's in South Carolina and she's happy there. Just leave her be." "Nathan, I can't do that. She's my life. I need her so bad. Please tell me what happened. Why did she leave?" "You know what? I'm gonna tell you this much. If you really want her just go to the Greenville hospital in South Carolina." Luke slowly released his brother and looked a bit confused. "Hospital?" "Go to her Lucas. If you need her I want you to go to her." "Right."   
  
Lucas still had a tie on from work and it was loosened around his neck. The top button of his collared shirt was undone and he was still in dress pants. He jumped into his car and sped off to the Greenville hospital. He was worried and he had no idea why she was in the hospital. "Is something wrong? Is she hurt?" A million thoughts were running through his head. It was time for Luke to have his own memories of Peyton just the same as she had done when he was in the hospital. A million things flooded his mind until he was overcome with the memories of Peyton.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He met her the day her car broke down and his brother was being a jackass again. "Listen, are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want." "Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate" she told him. "My uncle?" "If that's your story." "Can I ask you a question" he asked quizzically. "It's a free country." "Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know" From then on he'd been intrigued by this girl who wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
She'd asked him if he wanted to come in the night after their first varsity game and then shut the door on him. "If I say that I like it then I'm just another cheerleader, but if I say that I hate it then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way I lose... do you want to come in?" "What about Nathan?" "What about him?" he got out of his truck to go inside and all she had to ask him was "What are you doing?" He was confused. "Um you just said" "I didn't invite you to come in. I just asked if you wanted to." She turned the lights off on him and closed the door. She was different. Especially after he looked at her sketches that night.  
  
The first smile he got from her was at the park. These were all milestones to their relationship. "Why do you stay with him, anyway?" he'd questioned her about Nathan. "Cause sometimes it's good. Sometimes there's no one else." "Hey, Peyton, that editor is wrong." He made the comment about the editor that wanted her to change her stuff. She smiled at him and drove away. He'd loved her smile from that day on.   
  
Then he got hope. A hint she might like him. Not much but just enough to keep him hanging on for more. "Look, I don't need you defending me and my work. I don't need you analyzing it or interpreting me either. And in fact, I'm pretty sure I don't need you at all." "Pretty sure?" Then the conversation ended. It was just enough for Lucas.  
  
It was now the anniversary of her mom's death. He wanted to help her and in a way he did. "Yeah. It's kind of ironic, huh? You know, I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom. I wish I could change it for you." "Thank you. I gotta go." He'd done just enough that day.   
  
Then there was the night when emotion finally let go. It was just a dare that escalated. It was definitely an embarrassing dare for both. "What was that exactly? A game?" "Kind of. Not really. Want to play again?" And it was good for a while until he blew it. "You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Peyton." "This isn't supposed to be that." He was left confused and she was scared.  
  
From there he'd saved her from a date rape but this was what went wrong. He bonded with Brooke. "Lucas...I'm sorry." "For what?" "All sorts of things." She'd apologized. That didn't stop Brooke trying to get to him though. Even though Peyton still wanted him. He ran into her the next day at school and she hugged him. "I owe you" was all she said before she walked away with Brooke.  
  
Then the real problem occurred. He lost Peyton. "Lucas, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared, but the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you." Then she walked out of his house and out of his heart for a while.  
  
It didn't take long until they were swiftly becoming friends again. He gave her advice on her dad. "Hey! You okay? You just seemed kind of weird when your dad called me over." "He had just told me about this horrid job he's taken in New Zealand, so he's gonna be gone for like ever now." "Well, did you tell him not to?" "It's important to him." "Yeah but he doesn't know it's important to you. You've got to stop pretending everything's okay…he might surprise you." The advice only led to more than friendship.  
  
Friendship wasn't even an option when they got down to it. In search of her dad things went through the roof. They'd only gone back for a bracelet and it went a little farther. "It has to be in here" then she found the bracelet they came for. "Got it?" she began to cry. "Hey, it's ok. Everything's ok now. Ok?" Then slowly they found each other. Then the kiss came to an end. For Brooke.  
  
The last thing running through his mind was New Year's Eve when they finally did have it. Some of the last words they said to each other were right there on her bedroom floor. "Luke, last time we started this we stopped because you didn't want to hurt her. We stopped because of your commitment and your necklace not mine." "Peyton, give me your hand." She'd given it to him and broke his necklace. "I'm free Peyton, and I'm yours." Then they got what they wanted.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Lucas snapped out of his memories and saw he was in the parking lot of the hospital. Somehow he'd gotten there. Only stopping once for directions and without any car crashes. He ran across the parking lot. Into the hospital he went and got to the front desk. "How may I help you?" the lady asked. "Uh...I'm looking for someone who I know is here somewhere. Can you check her name?" "Yes, what is it?" "Peyton Sawyer." The lady typed the name into the computer and looked up at Lucas. "Sir, she is located on the second floor. Maternity ward." Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. "Could you repeat that?" he said trying to find his voice. "Second floor, maternity ward. Room 312 if you want to see her." The only thing left to do was get in the elevator.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. ALL THE FLASHBACKS ARE FROM THE TRANSCRIPTS EXCEPT FOR NEW YEAR'S EVE. THAT WAS FROM PRIOR CHAPTERS. IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW. I'VE GOT IT PLANNED OUT AND EVERYTHING. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. .  
  
1. 


	11. I still believe in you

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: So I think this is the final chapter. It sounds so dramatic and I can't believe I'm ending it. I loved writing this story and I loved getting the reviews but here it is. I got a lot of reviews that people wanted the sequel. Wait...there's going to be an epilogue after this chapter. That'll be left open for the sequel. I'm going to start writing the sequel soon. I hope you all liked reading the story as much as I did writing it. I also hope you like the way I end it. Review and let me know. The epilogue should be up shortly.  
  
Lucas slowly stepped into the elevator. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He seemed to be struggling to breathe at the same time. The elevator seemed to be moving in slow motion. Every floor seemed to take an hour to get to. He was dying to know what was going on. Was it his baby? He didn't even know the answer to that question. She went through nine months pregnant without him. "If I'm the father I'm already horrible at it. I didn't even know she was having a baby," he said aloud. He got a lot of stares from the people in the elevator. One lady looked at him with disgust. He just brushed it off and then the elevator stopped at his floor. It was only 2 floors but it seemed like eternity. He stepped out of the elevator shaking. So scared of what he was walking into. He stood in the hallway unsure of what to do next. He walked a few steps toward 312. Then doctors began rushing in. Luke was totally confused. He never had a baby before. Suddenly the doctors were exiting the room with a bed. Which his Peyton was on. He looked up from the floor and saw her there. The moment was frozen in time, for both of them. She had only looked up for a moment and saw him standing there. Their eyes met and he felt himself shiver. She then looked at the doctors and yelled "STOP!" The doctors paused as Peyton ordered but then the head doctor asked what was going on and ordered them to keep moving. "It's now or never" Lucas thought. He ran towards her and she looked scared. She was in pain.   
  
Again everything was in slow motion for him. He ran up next to the bed and smiled. She was in no mood to smile. "Excuse me, young man?" "Yea?" Luke replied not taking his eyes off Peyton. "Who are you?" Lucas began to panic. What was he exactly? He didn't know if he was the father and he looked to Peyton who luckily had sympathy towards him. "He's the father" she told the doctor trying to smile. "Thanks" Lucas mouthed to her. They continued to walk down the hall into the delivery room. "Wow, I'm the father. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a good dad." A million things continued to spin through Luke's mind. They were in the delivery room sooner than Luke thought they would be. The doctor looked at him and handed him a pile of clothes to wear. "Here put these on," he demanded. Luke did as he said and seconds later he was holding Peyton's hand. She was laying on the bed in so much pain. "Thanks for coming Luke" she almost screamed. "1...2...3 push Peyton!" the doctor was telling her. "God!" she was screaming back. This was harder than she'd expected. Luke looked at her and felt horrible. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Come on, I know you can do this. You're the strongest person I know. I would do anything to take this pain from you." She smiled and for a minute all her pain subsided. Then out of nowhere she was screaming again. "Luke, you said you could take now have these babies for me!!" He tried so hard not to laugh but with that comment he could barely hold it in.   
  
Minutes later the doctor said this was the final push. "Ready Peyton?" She nodded her head and the doctor yelled "PUSH!" She did as she was told and squeezed Luke's hand so hard he thought it was going to break. So not only was she screaming and the doctors screaming for her to push, so was Lucas. It was just a room full of screaming. But there the baby was in the doctor's arms. Peyton looked up at the perfect little baby boy. Her eyes were full of tears and so were Luke's. They took the baby to clean him off and Luke looked down at Peyton with love in his eyes. "Lucas, when did you get here? What are you doing here and who told you I was here?" "Yea, nice to see you too darling," he replied. "I'm sorry I'm just so overwhelmed and in a lot of pain at the moment." "It's ok. You deserve answers. I got here only a few minutes before they wheeled you out. I'm here because Nathan told me you were at the hospital and I was scared you were hurt. He didn't tell me this part...I missed you." "Oh. Well look let's not discuss this right now. I just had a baby I don't want to worry about all this right now." Lucas nodded his head in agreement.  
  
They cleaned the baby and brought him back over to Lucas and Peyton. "You have a healthy baby boy. He's 7 pounds 8 ounces. He was born on September 3, 2004 at 1:24 AM. We do need a name to put on his birth certificate though." He handed the baby to Peyton and she felt like her heart was going to explode with love for this little boy in her arms. "Well, what do you think, Luke? I want to pick his name together." Lucas smiled and let the baby wrap his small fingers around his index finger. His eyes began to tear again at the sight of his son. "I was actually thinking of Nathan. Just for all he's done for us. That's just me though." "Sounds like a good name for our little boy. I was kinda thinking we could use Alexander as his middle name." Suddenly Luke felt like he was in a time warp. He remembered Peyton's whole conversation with him about baby names. He even remembered begging her to stay the morning she left. "Luke?...Luke?" "Yea?" he replied trying to dig himself out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" He sat in the chair behind him and replied "I remember it. I remember begging you to stay that morning and you telling me you were leaving. I remember it now. I wanted you to stay." Peyton sat there stunned that it all came back to him.   
  
"Lucas, believe me I didn't want to hurt you that's the only reason I left. I left because I didn't want to tie you down to me and this kid. I wanted to let you live happily," Peyton told him as tears rolled down her cheeks for the hundredth time today. "So, what would've happened if I never found out. I would just have a kid out there somewhere that I didn't even know of. Peyton you of all people should've known how I wanted to be there when I had a baby. After what my mom went through. God, I wanted to do all that with you. I wanted to go to the breathing classes and I wanted to be there for the 3 AM cravings. I wanted to do all of that. Why would you leave when you knew the way I grew up. I looked for you for all these months and all this time you were talking to my two best friends. Do you have any idea what I went through trying to get to you?" Luke asked with tear filled eyes. "Do you have any idea what it was like watching you lay there? For four months I was wondering if this kid was going to have a father. That's when it hit me. If you did wake up what were you gonna do? Go back to Brooke? Were you gonna leave me because you had a career in basketball?" Lucas sat there shocked. She knew he was thinking I'm not my father so she answered before he had time to say anything. "I know you're not your father but when it comes down to it you didn't think you were going to be in this situation. You never know how you're going to react until you're in the situation. Do you get what was going through my mind?" "Yea, you apparently didn't think I was going to be a good enough father for him." He walked over kissed the baby on the forehead and walked out of the room.   
  
Peyton suddenly began to cry hysterically. The doctor was a little shocked by everything that had just happened and he didn't want to interrupt Peyton but he needed the birth certificate. "Excuse me ma'am?" "Yes?" she replied wiping tears from her eyes again. "I need a name for the baby. Sorry to interrupt and all." "Yea, it's no problem. His name is Nathan Alexander...Scott." She'd hesitated wondering if she wanted to give the baby the Scott name. In the end it was inevitable that he was another Scott boy. He looked just like Lucas. The hair was more of a mix of both parents but his features were Lucas. She called Nathan and Haley a few minutes later. "Nathan?" "Peyton, hey! Did you have the baby?" "Yea, it's a boy." "Really?! Haley it's a boy!" Nathan yelled to Haley. "What's his name?" "I'll tell you that when I see you." "Wait, when am I gonna see you?" he asked a little confused. "I'll be there in a few days." Nathan informed Haley and they were both excited. "Did Lucas reach you?" "Yea, um...I guess thanks for sending him here. Not that he did any good." Nathan was now extremely confused. "What? What did he do to you?!" "All he did was yell at me and leave his son behind. "I wasn't gonna let him come Peyton. I swear I wasn't gonna tell him but he seemed so sincere. He said he wasn't gonna hurt you. Well, when you come we'll sort things out." They said their good byes and she promised she'd be there in a few days.   
  
DAYS LATER  
  
She'd gotten out of the hospital a few days before and here she was in the car driving to Tree Hill. Back to her home. She wanted to raise little Nathan in a good place with people who would love him. This was the best place she could think of. She only prayed that she didn't run into Lucas. If she did he wasn't going to make his way back to her son. She wasn't gonna forgive him easily this time as she had before.   
  
Luke arrived that night after Peyton had the baby. Nathan had given him a black eye. They were both injured now. Nathan had a broken nose and Luke had a black eye. Luke remembered exactly what Nathan had said to him when he arrived home. "What the hell is your problem?!" he yelled before punching him. "You said you wouldn't hurt her. What happened to that?! I should probably kill you for doing what you did to her. You know you really are like Dan if you could do that to your own son. You don't even know what she went through while you were in a coma. She cried for days. She was by your side every night. Do you have any idea what she went through for you? She made the hardest decision of her life when she left you. Even when I talked to her she cried because she didn't want to hold you back from your dreams. You're an asshole for doing what you did you her Lucas. You don't deserve someone like her." The words ran through Luke's head day after day. He'd never even held his son yet.   
  
Peyton arrived at Karen's Café and the sign left so many memories. These whole nine months seemed to be about memories. She stepped into the café where many old friends were to greet her and her few days old baby. Nathan, Haley, Karen, Deb, Tim, Brooke, Jake, Jenny, Keith, and finally Lucas. They all ran over to see the baby. Nathan quieted everyone down and looked at Peyton. "What's his name?" Everyone was eager to know what she'd named him. Was he a Scott or not? That was the question. "Well, his last name is Scott. His first name we chose because this person has done so much to help us even if it didn't work in the end." At the last part she glanced at Luke and gave him a dirty look. He put his head down and looked ashamed. "His name is...Nathan Alexander Scott," she said above the crowd. Nathan's heart filled with joy. His first nephew was named after him. "Can I hold him first?" Nathan asked like a little boy with a new toy. He picked the small child up and cradled him against his chest. "Hey, Nate. You've got my name. My first nephew. We're gonna have fun buddy. I'm gonna help you with all kinds of stuff. It's gonna be a blast." The baby was passed around to everyone as Peyton greeted everyone. Lucas stood in the corner ashamed. He'd never even held his own son and Peyton didn't look like she was gonna accept him back real quick this time. It was killing Lucas to watch his little boy being passed to everyone and not him. No one even thought to let him hold his little boy.   
  
Peyton was talking to everyone she'd left behind. When she stepped up to hug Karen she figured it would be weird or awkward, but Karen was there to offer comfort. "Peyton, I know what you're going through right now. It's kind of weird seeing what I went through happen to someone. If you don't mind I'd like it if we could talk sometime while you're in town. That is unless you're leaving." "No, I'll be here. I think I'm gonna stay because I want to raise Nathan in a place where he will be loved. I'd really like it if we could talk. I think it would help me a lot. Thanks for doing this even if me and Luke are having problems." Karen just nodded and hugged Peyton. Peyton was nearly done with saying hi to everyone until she walked over to Haley and Brooke. They both were overjoyed to see her and they pulled her into a hug. They did so and she began to cry. "Peyton, what's wrong?" Haley asked and Brooke looked very concerned. "Come on let's go outside and talk. Lucas noticing this and wanting to tell Peyton how sorry he was snuck around the back to listen.   
  
Peyton, Haley, and Brooke all stood out front. Each one was unsure of what to say because it had been a while since they'd all been together like this. "Peyton, what happened?" Haley and Brooke asked in unison. Peyton laughed at them and began to talk. "When me and Luke got in this big fight at the hospital I didn't think he was really gonna leave ya know? I figured this is Lucas the one I spent 4 months sleeping next to in a chair. I thought maybe he'd have a little more compassion since it's his baby and he didn't wanna be like his father. I'm thinking now maybe I was wrong. What if Luke doesn't wanna be a part of the baby's life. I had a chance with Jake a while back and I blew it. He's taken. I have no one to help me with this baby. I mean I know there's you guys but I have no father for him. I wanted Luke to help me. I wanted that perfect life. The nice house the dog and my two boys out in the backyard playing basketball. Ya know the baby on his shoulders dunking and Luke swinging him around and laughing while I was like cooking dinner. I know how corny that sounds but I always wanted that life. I feel like Luke doesn't want me anymore. Like 'oh have my baby and that's good enough for me' kind of thing. What if he doesn't? After all I went through. I feel so alone you guys." Peyton cried out her fears to her friends. They immediately hugged her and tried to help her. "Peyton, it's ok to want that life. Even though Lucas is being a jerk. If he doesn't want to father his own kid then we'll find someone who'll be perfect for little Nathan. He'll have the best daddy out there." Haley told her and Peyton laughed. "Yea, we'll get him someone good who'll give him that perfect life," Brooke tried to help too.  
  
They walked back inside and Luke walked around town for hours. Pondering what he was going to do. He really screwed up with Peyton. It was gonna take a lot to make her forgive him. He needed a plan because he wanted his little boy in his life.  
  
The next day Karen invited Peyton to the café for lunch. Karen wanted to talk to Peyton. After all this was her grandson. Peyton entered the café with no baby and she felt a little weird coming to talk to Luke's mom. She left the baby with Haley and Nathan for the day. "Hey Peyton." "Hi!" Peyton replied a little unsure. "Sit down please," Karen offered. Peyton took a seat and so did Karen. "Look, I know you probably think this is a bit strange. I wanted you to know that if you need anything that I'm here for you and the baby. Nathan and Haley told me what happened with you and Luke. I must say as much as I thought Nathan would be the one to leave a kid, I never expected Lucas to. No offense to Nathan." Peyton laughed a little and started to talk. "All I was trying to do was explain to him why I left and stormed out of the room. I thought he wouldn't mind having the baby after he got there. I mean he was so happy. Then he twisted my words around and stormed out. He hasn't even held his own son yet." Karen looked a little shocked about Peyton's side of the story. They talked for a while more until Peyton got up to leave. She had to go get Nathan. They said good bye and off she went.   
  
She arrived at Haley's house where she left the baby only to find a note on the front door.   
  
Peyton,  
  
Haley and I took the baby around town. We'll be back but in the mean time go to docks.  
  
Nathan  
  
She was very confused but went to the docks as she was told. She arrived only to find another note. It seemed something like Brooke had set this up. She picked it up and this one said to go home for a while and come back to the café at 6. It was 5:30 PM at the time. She went home and arrived back at the café to find a crowd of all her closest friends sitting there. Little Nathan was also there in his seat. He was with Haley and Nathan but they told her to sit and that they would hold him. It was only minutes later that she saw Lucas step out on stage. "Great. This is just what I want to be doing," was Peyton's thoughts as Luke stepped on stage. "Look, Peyton I know you don't want to hear this but I need to do this. I do love you and the baby but apparently you don't believe me so here it goes." He grabbed a microphone off stage and music began to play.  
  
Everybody wants a little piece of my time  
  
But still I put you at the end of the line  
  
How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain  
  
To see the tears you cry fallin' like rain  
  
Give me the chance to prove  
  
And I'll make it up to you  
  
I still believe in you  
  
With a love that will always be  
  
Standing so strong and true  
  
Baby I still believe in you and me  
  
Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track  
  
Only thinkin' of myself never lookin' back  
  
For all the times I've hurt you, I apologizeI'm sorry it took so long to finally realize  
  
Give me the chance to prove  
  
That nothing's worth losing you  
  
I still believe in you  
  
With a love that will always be  
  
Standing so strong and true  
  
Baby I still believe in you and me  
  
The audience was clapping and Peyton was a little shocked. She clapped too. Lucas stepped off stage and walked out of the café. Peyton had a few tears in her eyes. She had been overly emotional since the baby. "Where'd he go?" Peyton questioned Haley. I don't know he just left. She ran out of the café and into the streets. She saw Luke at the end of the streets and took off running. "Lucas!" she screamed. He turned and kept walking. She got to him and stopped him. "Wait." "What? You don't need me." "Yes, I do. Look you twisted my words and I didn't mean any of that. I wanted you there. And Nathan needs a daddy." She smiled. He smiled a little then said "they both do." They both laughed for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. They both smiled and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It had been a long time since they'd been like that. "Peyton," he said pulling away. "Yea?" "Did you mean what you said when you blew your chance with Jake?" She smiled again. "You were listening?" she smacked him playfully on the arm and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
They walked back into the café and were hand in hand. The whole place applauded. Brooke shouted above the crowd "FINALLY!" Everyone laughed and Lucas walked over to little Nathan. "Hey little guy. I'm your daddy, yes I am," he said in baby talk. He and Peyton sat down and everyone began to talk again. "So, what are we doing this New Year's Eve?" Brooke asked.  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! THE EPILOGUE SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW. IT'LL JUST SET A LITTLE BIT OF BACKGROUND FOR THE SEQUEL TO START. REVIEW ON THE WHOLE STORY AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. THE SONG WAS VINCE GILL - I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU. I HAD A BLAST GETTING REVIEWS AND I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL!! I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE READING THE SEQUEL. 


	12. Epilogue spoilers for sequel included ...

Epilogue  
  
A/N - Well, this is it. I can't believe it but this is the last part of the story. Too Young, Too Much, Too Fast has come to an end. As you all know there will be a sequel and I'm searching for a good title right now. I'd like to thank all my reviewers so much. I loved getting the reviews and I feel they made me want to keep writing. I can only hope you all enjoyed the story as it was my first fan fic ever. So here is the last part and I'll have the sequel up as soon as possible. I hope you all continue reading. Enjoy!!  
  
3 years later  
  
The day is tomorrow and that day is September 3. Little Nathan's third birthday. He'd grown a lot since the day Peyton returned to Tree Hill with him. It had taken Peyton and Luke a while to make a full reconciliation with each other, but now they were happy. Well as happy as possible while trying to raise a growing boy. Nathan took his first steps only weeks before his first birthday and of course his first words were daddy. That was monumental for Luke and Peyton.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Luke was home sitting on the couch reading a newspaper that was a few days old. Peyton was walking around just trying to figure out what to do with herself while Nathan was napping. She was tired but couldn't get herself to sleep. "Peyton, give it a rest." Luke said looking at the floor to make sure there was no hole from her pacing. She laughed at his face and sat down next to him. They were only inches from each other and were leaning in for a kiss when Nathan began to cry. "I'll get him" Luke offered. He walked in the room and saw the baby sitting in the crib giggling at him. "Hey buddy" Luke said to the smiling child. Little Nathan looked up at his father and said "Daddy!" Luke's heart jumped when he heard his son's first words. "Peyton!" "Is something wrong Luke?" Luke came out into the living room with a smile from ear to ear. "He said Daddy!" Nathan decided to impress them again. "Daddy!" he said again. Peyton was so happy. She grabbed him out of Luke's arms and swung him around. "You said your first words? And you couldn't have said Mommy? You're a bad boy" she said playfully to the smiling baby.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Peyton and Luke had arranged for a small birthday party. Only inviting Nathan's godparents. They just so happened to be Nathan and Haley. They were using the café that night and were just going to have dinner and cake. It was small but little Nathan was still excited. He wanted presents. "Mommy, pwesents?" he asked his mother while having lunch. "Yea, baby. Tomorrow's your birthday." "Where's daddy?" "He had to go see Uncle Nathan for a little bit. He'll be back and I think Uncle Nathan will be too. "Uncle Nafan! He's comin to see me?!" "Yup, all you" Peyton said as she got up and pulled Nathan out of his seat. "Just you!" she yelled playfully before having a tickle war with the 2 year old. He laughed hysterically until the house phone rang. "Peyton, hey it's Nathan." "Hey," she replied. "Lemme talk to the little guy for a minute. Don't tell him who it is." Peyton slowly handed the phone over to the little boy and he took it. "Hewwo?" "Nathan, go to the front door and open it. You'll enjoy what's there" Nathan said in a deep evil voice. Little Nathan's eyes became very wide and he walked to the door cautiously. He pulled the door open and ran away behind his mother. Big Nathan peeked his head out of the bushes and looked at Peyton. She laughed and pushed little Nathan to go see what was on the step.   
  
Very cautiously the little boy stepped forward. He stepped onto the step to see what was sitting there. It was a brand new basketball and there it was all for little Nathan. He picked it up and was shocked. "Mommy wook!" he shouted. When he turned around Nathan jumped from the bushes and picked him up. "Ahhhh!" little Nathan screamed. He turned his head to see his uncle smiling. "Uncle Nafan! Is that basketball fwom you?" "Yea, little guy" Nathan whirled him around in a circle and started to tickle him. "What's...with...evewyone...tickling...me" little Nathan said between breaths while laughing. They walked into the house 15 minutes later. Both were hot and sweaty. "Ewww, you guys need baths" Peyton said holding her nose. Little Nathan laughed and hugged her leg. That was as high as he could reach. "You need a bath big time" she said dragging Nathan on her leg.   
  
Lucas walked in and saw Nathan dragging on the floor. "Peyton what are you doing to my son?" he asked playfully. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him when Haley walked in. Little Nathan ran into his dad's arms and knocked him backwards. "Daddy!" "Hey bud. Did ya see your new basketball Uncle Nathan got you?" "Yea, he scared me" Luke laughed. "How bout we go outside" Luke asked his son. Little Nathan nodded his head vigorously and big Nathan did the same. "Ok, let's go boys. I feel like I have two kids." Peyton and Haley laughed as the boys walked outside.   
  
The boys got outside as Nathan whispered in little Nathan's ear. "Ok, get the water guns and let's get daddy." Little Nathan ran to where he had water guns and got his uncle one. They began to squirt Luke and he got very wet. He grabbed the hose and began to squirt both boys. They ran all over the yard and then saw the girls in the kitchen window. "Let's get em," big Nathan whispered. Luke took the hose and got ready for battle. Then Nathan picked up little Nathan and put him on his shoulders. "One...two...free" little Nathan said. The water went everywhere in the house and Haley and Peyton screamed. They ran outside and chased the boys. Eventually they caught them and an hour later it was time for little Nathan's nap. "Come on buddy" Peyton said as the little boy's eyes began to tear. "Don't cry. Later we'll get a bath and Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley will still be here." He got into bed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
At the café that night there were decorations everywhere. Luke and Peyton walked into the café with little Nathan. He gasped in surprise and ran around. They had dinner and Haley was very quiet all night. Then after cake little Nathan opened all his presents. There were presents there from everyone they knew. At the end Nathan picked the little boy up and put him on his shoulders. Luke got up and they started to dance around singing happy birthday. Little Nathan was laughing and so were Luke and Nathan. Then they put music on and watched 3 year old Nathan try to dance to a song. Then Haley bursted out crying from nowhere. Everyone stopped and turned to her. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked concerned. "My parents are sending me to college because they want me to be something" she cried. Nathan's heart slowed a little. He thought it was something big. "That's it. It'll be ok. We'll stay in touch and I'll visit. We'll all visit. It'll be hard but we can do college, Hales." She looked at him seriously and said, "No, not unless you can come to Europe. They're sending me away to a college to study in Europe." Suddenly their faces went blank and little Nathan sat and cried. "What's wrong now?" Lucas asked him breaking the silence. "Aunt Haley's leaving! I really liked her" he said getting up and jumping into Haley's arms.  
  
THE END - UNTIL THE SEQUEL!!  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I WILL POSTING THE STORY SHORTLY AND I CAN'T WAIT TO BEGIN WRITING IT. RIGHT NOW IT SOUNDS KIND OF WEIRD THAT SHE'S JUST GOING TO COLLEGE BUT THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TWISTS AND DRAMA. I HOPE YOU ALL READ!!  
  
THANKS TOO: BRODY, GIRLYGIRL32, SNAPCRACKLEPOP, BBALL, RACHEL00, SAMANTHA, NALEYFAN23, KAY, JAMESLAFFERTYLUVR1, RBRITSMOM73, LALA456, MEGAN, TARRAH, LEYTON, JABRONI0306, KELON, SAM, ASHLEY, CRIMSONRAANA, DRIFTAWAY, AMANDA, CHADFAN3, LOLITARO, CANCUNQT, KATHY GOODWIN, GEM, LILY LEFWENHOEK, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWS THIS. REVIEW THE WHOLE STORY SO I KNOW.   
  
SPOILERS  
  
-freak accident  
  
-memory loss  
  
-unrecognizable people  
  
-a long lost love  
  
-a nephew  
  
-a life left behind  
  
-a break up  
  
A now 8 year old Nathan saw his aunt in the grocery story. "Mom, isn't that Aunt Haley?" Peyton looked over and saw an old friend. "Haley!" she shouted across the store. Haley gave a disgusted look and ran out. "What crawled up her ass and died?" little Nathan asked. "Nathan?!" "Daddy says it all the time about you. "Yea, well being divorced doesn't allow a lot of nice things to happen, does it?" - SPOILER 


End file.
